The Solar Senshi
by inucrossoverlover
Summary: We all know that Usagi is the Princess of the Moon, but what if she wasn't the only child of Queen Serenity? She has an older twin brother, who seems to know a lot more about what's going on then he's letting on. Who actually is Prince Sol and why has he waited so long to make both himself and his senshi known? And what are they all planning? Only the future will tell.
1. Dreams and Transfers

inucrossoverlover: A new fic!

Vixenique: About what this time?

inucrossoverlover: You know all those Sailor Moon fics where Usagi gets betrayed?

Vixenique: (Nods)

inucrossoverlover: Well, I've decided to do one! With a twist of course! (Hands Vixen a paper)

Vixenique: Well, if nothing else, this will be fun. 'inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot. _Sailor Moon_ and _Young Justice_ belong to their respective owners.' _Young Justice_?! What the hell?!

inucrossoverlover: Chapter Start!

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Transfers**

***Flashback***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Dreamscape**

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Do you think they'll remember us?" a female voice questioned as two cloaked figures stared down at the sight of the Inner Senshi, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Rose fighting a youma.

"I can't guarantee anything other than that we'll do what we have to." a male voice replied. He winced slightly as Sailor Moon almost got slashed, only to be saved by one of Tuxedo Rose's roses.

"Even if it means we have to fight them?" the female asked. The male was silent for many moments.

"We have to do what is necessary. However, I do believe that at the very least, Sailor Moon will join us." The male voice stated at last. The female nodded at that.

"Should we give them a hand?" the female questioned.

"I guess it would only be polite." The male stated.

"Hellfire Bind!" the female cried. The youma was held in place by a series of purple flaming chains. The Senshi all looked confused.

"Solar Slash!" the male cried. A blade of pure orange energy tore through the youma, defeating it in one move. The two cloaked figures laughed as the Senshi all looked around for their helpers.

"Nani?" Sailor Moon questioned as she looked around. Following her instinct, she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she spied two cloaked figures on a nearby building roof with the full moon illuminating them. One of the figures was sitting on the ledge while the other stood. They both seemed to stare at her before a strong breeze blew her hair in front of her face. When she moved it, the two figures were gone. She wondered if she just imagined it.

"What the hell was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should just be thankful." Sailor Mercury said as she scanned the area with her computer. "There are no energy signatures anywhere in the area."

"Let's just call it a day, okay guys?" Moon asked as she turned to her comrades. They all nodded before they started heading towards somewhere they could detransform with no worries.

"That was close." The female voice from earlier stated. Her male counterpart nodded in agreement.

"We are lucky. She'll probably just believe that it was after-battle hallucinations." The male added.

"Solar Knight. Sailor Insanity. Return to base." A male voice came from over the headpieces in the two cloaked figures' ears.

"Hai Chess Master." the two stated in unison. The two turned away, though the male figure lingered for a second.

"Stay safe, Imouto." He stated into the wind before leaping off the building, following his female counterpart.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

Usagi Tsukino sighed softly as she flopped onto her bed. She couldn't get the two figures she had seen earlier from her mind.

'_Are they friend or foe? Or are they even real? I have been stressed lately. I could have just been imagining them. Yeah, that's what it is! I imagined them!' _Usagi thought to herself in determination. She yawned as she climbed into the bed and shut off her light.

**Dreamscape**

"Serenity! Come on!" a male child's voice sounded. Princess Serenity, age five, turned towards the sound of the voice. All she caught was a flash of orange as it rounded one of the palace corners.

"A-ah! Wait up!" Serenity cried as she followed the flash of orange. She kept this up though many hallways, always managing to catch only the slightest hint of the person she was following.

"You're too slow 'Renity!" the male voice teased from around a corner. Serenity could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. A yelp sounded and she quickly hurried towards the sound.

"You know you're not supposed to run through the palace halls." Her mother's voice came. Serenity stopped in shock. She was used to her mother sounding warm, gentle, kind, and loving. The voice she was using now was full of ice, cold, unforgiving, and hateful. The sound of flesh meeting flesh sounded right as she rounded the corner. She watched as her mother smacked the child she had been following. All she saw was black hair that was tipped in orange.

"Yes, Mother." The male stated as he lowered his head. Queen Serenity nodded sharply before walking away, never looking at the child. Serenity slowly walked forward, watching as the boy's shoulders shook.

"Sol?" the little princess asked in worry. The male turned, showing off the hand-shaped bruise on his face and teary bluish-red eyes. He appeared to be five as well.

"Don't worry Ren! I'm okay!" the male stated as he patted Serenity on the head. The little blonde nodded, though she didn't believe a word the boy was saying.

"It's alright Serenity. I can handle Mother's wrath. So long as she never turns her anger on you, I can forgive her. After all, big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters." He added.

"Remember, the sun and the moon exist in the same plane. So we'll always be together. The Children of the Sun and the Moon. Always and forever, together." He swore holding out a pinky. Serenity grinned happily as she locked pinkies with the boy.

"Always!" she cheered happily.

**Dreamscape**

Usagi shot up panting and breathing heavily. She looked around the room with wide-eyes.

"Usagi-chan? Is everything okay?" Luna asked.

"Luna, you have all your memories of the Silver Millennium right?" the blonde asked. The cat nodded in confusion.

"Who was Sol?" she asked. The cat's red eyes widened.

"I-I can't…" Luna started.

"Please Luna! I have to know. Who is he and why does thinking about him make me so happy?" Usagi asked in tears. Luna was quiet for a few moments before she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't share the information I'm about to share with you with anyone. Not even Mamoru." Luna stated. Usagi nodded.

"Prince Sol was the firstborn child of Queen Serenity of the Moon and King Kal of the Sun. He's your older twin brother by fifteen minutes. The two of them got together to form an alliance, purely political reasons. However, a civil war broke out in the Sun Kingdom. It was unsafe for Sol to stay there, so he was raised with you on the moon. Queen Serenity, she hated Sol because he looked exactly like your father. She hated your father because of the situation and she just hated him period, no one really knew why. Sol accepted her abuse because he believed that Queen Serenity would turn to you as an outlet and he swore to always protect you. Sol ran away at the age of fourteen, taking refuge in the Sun Kingdom and meeting his protectors. They were much like your Senshi however Sol's protectors were both men and women, some of whom were actually related to your senshi. His most devoted was Princess Terra of Earth, Prince Endymion's sister who ran away to escape being used as a political game piece. She refused to be married away to someone just because it would benefit her family, not her kingdom. They showed up at the battle with Beryl, but were unable to prevent so much death and were killed themselves. Queen Serenity gave them a chance to be reborn, just like she did all of you." Luna stated. Usagi's eyes were wide as she nodded.

"Sol-onii-chan." She said under her breath as she prepared for school.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Something wrong Con?" a female voice questioned. The male shook his head, long locks of the deepest black fanning out.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard someone calling me is all." The male said as he turned towards the building in front of him, Juuban High School.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" a gruff male voice asked. The other four members of the little group chuckled while nodding in agreement.

"Let's hope it works out." Another male sighed as they made their way inside.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Class! We have some new students joining us for the rest of the year! Treat them kindly!" Haruna-sensei ordered. The class nodded and gave affirmative replies. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto shared a glance. Usagi looked out the window, where Luna was. The door opened and five teens entered. Most of the class was staring at them with hearts in their eyes.

The first was a teen of sixteen. The teen was a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. The odd thing about that was the scleras of his eyes were black. He had aristocratic features such as his high cheekbones, thin lips pulled into a smirk, and his eyes. He was noticeably taller than most people, standing at about 6'3. He was quite muscular with broad shoulders. His build was covered in pale skin that was covered in the male uniform of Juuban High.

Next to him was another male, also appearing to be sixteen. He had white hair that brushed against his shoulders with silver highlights. His eyes were a bright gold color. His face was pulled into an emotionless mask. He was muscular but lean. He stood about 5'10. Around his neck sat a black collar with a silver jewel in the shape of a four pointed star hanging from it. He too wore the male uniform. The top was left open to show off his white t-shirt.

Another male of sixteen stood in the line. He had short midnight blue hair that reached the back of his neck. His bangs were black and covered his eyes slightly. His eyes were a bright silvery blue color. He stood at six foot even. He had a natural dark tan that covered his muscular build, filled with obvious muscles that rippled every time he moved. Like the others, he wore the male uniform, left open to reveal a dark-blue tank top stretched across his muscled chest.

A girl of sixteen came next. She had long black hair that had purple streaks running through the length that reached her hips. She had high cheekbones, a cute button nose, and full lips. She had both of her ears pierced with an earring. The left is gold while the right is silver. She had bright sapphire blue eyes framed by long black lashes. She wore the female uniform. It showed off every inch and curve of her figure, which had some members of the class turning bright red. She was pretty short, only standing at about five foot two.

The final member of the new students had many people checking their vision as they stared at another male of sixteen. He had long black hair that reached his hips in gentle waves with a slight curl at the bottom. His sapphire blue eyes were wide and framed by long lush black lashes. He had a heart-shaped face, complete with full, pouty, cupid-bow pink lips, a cute nose, and high cheekbones. He was shorter than most boys, standing about five six. He had a slender frame filled with lean muscles, which was covered in blemish free pale skin with wide hips. Like the others, the male uniform clothed him, though there was a series of multicolored bracelets resting on his wrists and a rainbow studded belt wrapped around his waist.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class?" Haruna-sensei suggested.

"I'm Kent-Luthor Kendall." The first male stated in a gruff voice.

"Ookami-Youkai Kean." the silver-haired boy said emotionlessly.

"Yo! Leon-Youkai Yoru, but please, call me Midnight. I would prefer it." The tanned male asked.

"Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique. A pleasure." The girl said in a honey sweet tone. Most of the males were drooling over her.

"Kent-Luthor Conner. Please look after my siblings and I." the smallest male said in a musical tone as he pushed some of his black locks behind his ear. Usagi stifled a gasp at the sight of the earring in his left lobe. It was a bright orange sun with a blue crescent moon inside it. The teen's blue eyes locked with hers and he nodded. The girl's eyes widened before she felt a glare on her. It belonged to Vixenique. She suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Kendall-san, please take the seat in the back. Midnight-san, the one in the middle if you would. Kean-san, the one in the second isle would be fine. Vixenique, please take the seat next to Tsukino-san. Raise your hand Tsukino-san. Conner-san, the seat near the window in free." Haruna-sensei ordered. The five teens turned with a bow to her before going to their new seats.

"Hello Little Moon Princess." Vixenique said under her breath as she took her seat.

"Hello Princess Terra. Or would you prefer Vixenique?" Usagi asked with a nod.

"Vixenique please. Don't worry we plan to protect your brother. He always looks after others and pushes himself aside." Vixenique whispered before turning back to the board. Usagi nodded to her before doing the same. The rest of the class passed normally.

It was during the lunch break that things got crazy. Most of the female population of the class was split into three, surrounding Kendall, Kean, and Midnight, who ignored them, glared at them, and tried to sooth them respectively. Most of the males were crowding Vixenique, who tried to escape them. The rest of the males were surrounding Conner, who backed away slightly with a confused look on his face.

"Okay! We need to help them!" Makoto said as she managed to reach Usagi and Ami. The two nodded, having nearly been trampled during the stampede.

"Guys! Really! I already have lunch plans!" Vixenique cried as she backed up.

"Okay, that's it." Kendall muttered before he stood up and brought his fingers to his lips. A sharp, shrill whistle rang out. Everyone turned to the teen. "Back away from them." He ordered with a dark glare. Everyone quickly followed his instructions, his siblings sighing in relief as they converged near him. Vixenique and Conner were half hiding behind the larger teen.

"Thank god you learned that from Uncle Bruce." Conner stated. Kendall smiled down at his little brother as he patted him on the head. The five teens then exited the room, Kendall's glare keeping most of the admirers in shock. The three senshi quickly exited before the rest of the class snapped out of it.

"This way!" Vixenique cried with a giggle as she appeared out of nowhere and pulled Usagi with her. Ami and Makoto quickly followed the girls as they were led onto the roof. There they found the rest of the new students settling down and pulling out their bento boxes.

"Vix, we said ask, not kidnap." Kean stated as he allowed a small smile to rest on his face. He was currently leaning against Midnight's side. The dark-skinned male had an arm thrown around the smaller teen's shoulder. The girl grinned and the boys all rolled their eyes in amusement.

"You'll have to forgive Vixen. She's highly excitable. Especially where new friends are involved." Conner chuckled, again with a musical quality to his voice.

"A-are you sure it's okay if we eat with you?" Ami asked.

"Sure." Kendall shrugged. He jumped at the punch Conner delivered to his right arm.

"Don't mind him, he's been like this since we were children. We don't mind in the slightest." Conner said with a smile. He was currently petting a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Luna!" the three girls cried.

"Oh, her name's Luna? It's nice to meet you Luna-chan." Conner asked as he continued to stroke the purring cat.

"Jeez Con! Animals just love you." Vixenique said as she took a seat, the other three girls joining her. Conner just grinned at her. Vixenique rolled her eyes before she pulled out her lunch.

"So, where are you guys from?" Makoto asked.

"Ken and I were born in the United States. A city called Metropolis to be exact." Conner said.

"Those two and I were born here in Japan, though we spent a lot of time in other countries." Vixenique answered. Conner chuckled as he reached over a picked a piece of rice off her cheek.

"You're such a kid sometimes." He chuckled as he ate the rice. Vixenique just grinned at him in embarrassment. The three senshi just watched the interaction in amazement. Whenever something like that happened in their group of friends, usually to Usagi, she was scolded. The First Noel by Celtic Woman could be heard coming from Kendall. He pulled out an iPhone 4 and read the text.

"Ad's picking us up." He stated as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. The other four nodded, even as Vixenique and Conner giggled at the ringtone.

"Ah, that was really funny." Vixenique said as she shook her head. She pouted down at her empty bento.

"I'm still hungry." She whined. The four boys rolled their eyes.

"Come on you glutton. Suri-nee always gives us too much because she knows you're a bottomless pit." Kean said as he held out his bento.

"Did you just call me fat?" the girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope. I just said you eat a lot. Besides, you'll never gain an ounce of what you eat. You or Con." He added as he turned to the smaller male. Said teen looked up from where he was feeding Luna scraps of fish to blink at him. Kean just shook his head in bemusement and Conner shrugged as he went back to feeding Luna.

"Sorry that you're exposed to our oddities." Midnight chuckled as he turned to the three girls with a charming smile. They all blushed at him and stammered. Kean glared while the others all grinned.

"Now now Kean. Don't be mad. They don't know." Conner chuckled. Kean pouted at him.

"Kean and Midnight are technically married. However, they've chosen not to make a big deal out of it until they turn eighteen and have a wedding. I demand to be one of your bride's maids Ke." Vixenique said, directing the last part to the light-haired male. Said male chocked on a piece of fish as he turned bright red. Midnight patted his lover on the back.

"Then Con's the Maid of Honor." Midnight countered. It was the smallest male's turn to choke as he turned red.

"Oh! Yes! That means that me and Icy can put him in a dress!" Vixenique cheered. Conner squeaked as he buried his face in his twin's chest.

"Alright enough guys. If Conner gets anymore embarrassed, he'll die. And don't you and Icy make him cross-dress enough at the café and at home?" Kendall asked.

"That doesn't count!" the girl said. The guys all rolled their eyes. The senshi just blinked in confused shock. The bell then rang.

"Come on, let's get to class." Conner said as he quickly cleaned up and shot down the stairs. The others all grinned as they followed him.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she spied the man as the group exited the school. She shot over and jumped into his arms. A little pink-haired girl next to the man scowled at the blonde. The transfer students scowled at the man, though they hid it from the others.

"Hello Usa-ko." Mamoru said as he placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. Usagi grinned happily as she released the man. She suddenly perked up.

"Ah! Guys!" she called. The group walked over and greeted him and Chibiusa politely. Mamoru stared at the girl, feeling like he had met her somewhere before. However, the smallest of the boys held his attention. The boy was gorgeous with his long dark hair and delicate features. The five's heads suddenly jerked up.

"Ah. I can hear him from here." Conner stated annoyed.

"Jeez! Does he understand the concept of quiet?" Kean huffed.

"I doubt it. I mean I know I'm loud and obnoxious sometimes, but I have nothing on Adam." Vixenique rolled her eyes. Midnight just sighed.

"Sorry, but our rides on its way. It should be here in ten, nine,…" Kendall counted down. As he got closer to zero, everyone could hear loud music playing. It got closer and clearer. Once Kendall hit zero, a huge black H2 Hummer pulled up to the school. There was chrome everywhere on the truck and it was the source of the loud music. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace could be heard blaring from the sound system. Out of the truck stepped a person that no one was expecting.

It was a teen of about eighteen or nineteen with black hair that brushed against his neck. He had dark gray eyes. The thing that stood out the most was the fact that he looked just like Kendall, only a little older. He had a muscular build that showed off how developed he was. His build was covered in pale skin. He stood at six feet five inches. He wore a white t-shirt that stretched across his wide chest with ripped off sleeves. On his bottom half were black jeans with rips placed in certain places. On his feet where white Air Force Ones. He also had a pair of sunglasses perched on his head.

"Hey guys!" the newcomer waved as he walked over to the group. He shared a fist bump with both Kendall and Midnight before nodding at Kean, who returned it. He hugged Vixenique before he reached out and ruffled Conner's hair. This drew a snarl from the smaller male as he glared at what could only be his brother.

"You asshole! Stop touching my hair!" Conner snarled. The older teen just held up his hands in surrender. Conner glared before turning back to shocked looking senshi.

"Guys, this is Kent-Luthor Adam, mine and Kendall's older brother. Ad, this is Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, Chiba Mamoru, and Tsukino Chibiusa." Conner introduced as he pointed to each person. Kendall waved to each of them before glancing at his watch.

"Sorry but we have to cut this short. We still have some things to set up, remember?" Adam asked. The others all nodded as they said goodbye to their friends and climbed into the truck, Vixenique claiming the front seat.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"So that was them huh?" Adam asked once they were away from the school. The music had been turned down. They all nodded.

"Are you going to tell her Con?" Kean asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she knows about our connection, but I don't know if she realizes who I am exactly, she might." Conner sighed.

"And them?" Kendall questioned as he glared out the window.

"The Black Stars are moving and active, but we can breathe a little for now. They haven't found us yet." Conner said.

"If they reach her before we do, we're doomed." Conner muttered.

"You never mentioned a kid before Con, so who was the pinkette?" Adam asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"She's Sailor Chibi Moon and I don't know, but she's too old to be their child. Or is she?" Conner muttered. Vixen's eyes widened.

"That spike Yon felt not too long ago! You think it was her?" she questioned. Conner nodded as everyone else processed this.

"What the hell was Pluto thinking, sending their child back in time?" Midnight asked with a growl.

"What makes it even worse is that she sent the kid back when there was no guarantee that she would end up in the past that leads to the future she knows." Kendall hissed. For every future that existed, there was a certain past the led to that future. And if they had anything to say about it, the future that girl knew would not result from this timeline.

"We'll worry about her later. The Red Eclipse is coming soon." Kendall sighed as he calmed down.

"The day that could make or break this world." Conner muttered as he closed his eyes. They opened to show that they were a bluish-red color.

"The day the planets shake. The stars go out. The only thing to save the galaxy will be the Sun and the Moon and their blessed children." He said as his eyes turned back to their normal sapphire blue color.

"Con, do we need to get the League involved?" Adam asked.

"I hope and pray that we don't but we should keep them updated just in case their help is needed." Conner said after a moment's thought. "I want sweets." He suddenly pouted, losing that mature edge that surrounded him.

"That's our little Sol." Vixenique said as the others all chuckled.

"I was serious." He pouted even more.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 1!

Vixenique: I gotta admit, you have my attention. And my stomach's. Can we order lunch?

inucrossoverlover: Sure, pizza or Chinese?

Vixenique: Chinese.

inucrossoverlover and Vixen: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	2. Betrayal

inucrossoverlover: And here is the second chapter of the Solar Senshi!

Vixenique: Shut up! This little drabble might actually become a full story?!

inucrossoverlover: It's possible, completely possible.

Vixenique: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot. _Young Justice_ and _Sailor Moon_ belong to their respective owners.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter start!

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

***Flashback***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Dreamscape**

"Singing"

**-The Solar Senshi-**

_Recap: "The day the planets shake. The stars go out. The only thing to save the galaxy will be the Sun and the Moon and their blessed children." He said as his eyes turned back to their normal sapphire blue color._

"_Con, do we need to get the League involved?" Adam asked._

"_I hope and pray that we don't but we should keep them updated just in case their help is needed." Conner said after a moment's thought. "I want sweets." He suddenly pouted, losing that mature edge that surrounded him._

"_That's our little Sol." Vixenique said as the others all chuckled._

"_I was serious." He pouted even more._

**-The Solar Senshi-**

Over the next couple of weeks, the transfer students settled in quite nicely in Juuban High and made close friends with one Tsukino Usagi. The blonde girl was extremely fond of the group of five and tended to spend more time with them than with the Sailor Scouts when they weren't fighting youma and having meetings. On the senshi side of her life, the youmas were getting more powerful, but there was no sight of the Big Bad behind them. And whenever the senshi were in a tight spot, there was always an attack that came at the right time to help save them. And there was never any person to thank since there were never any energy signatures to follow.

"Ne Usagi-chan? I was wondering if you wanted to come over to work on the project." Kendall asked during the lunch break. Usagi blinked as she chewed on a piece of grilled pork thoughtfully. The two had been paired up for a project that had been assigned earlier for their English class. Kean and Vixenique had been paired up, as had Conner and Midnight, which was a relief for the entire group. Even after weeks of attendance, the rest of the class continued to be obsessed with the five, which truthfully freaked them all out, Conner and Vixen especially.

"Sure! The sooner we start the sooner we can finish." The girl decided. Kendall grinned before he poked Vixenique as she tried to steal one of his sweet buns. "Back you." He ordered. Everyone else chuckled at the girl's pout. Usagi thought about the close friendships she had formed with the transfer students and that led her to think about her relationship with her senshi.

'_Would any of us have become friends if we hadn't been senshi? I know that Minako and I would have become friends; we're too alike to not have become friends. Maybe Makoto as well. I believe that Ami and I would have been friendly with each other. I highly doubt that Rei and I would have become friends. We barely get along now and that's when we're saving the city. Mamo-chan…I don't know what to think about him. When we first met, we didn't even like each other. I don't know. And he's so interested in Con-chan!'_ Usagi thought to herself with a frown.

"Usa-chan?" Conner asked in worry. The girl snapped out of her thinking and gazed at her friends. She blinked at the worry in their gazes.

"Ah it's nothing you guys! Don't worry! I was just deep in thought." The blonde answered.

"Do you mind me asking what it was about?" Kean questioned. He was constantly polite, though Midnight and Vixenique would joke about how he was an evil little bastard in the mornings. Usagi wouldn't have believed it if Kean didn't turn so red and get embarrassed.

"Just some relationships I have. That's all." Usagi grinned at them to sooth them. They all settled back down and continued with their lunch, laughing and joking the entire time.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"What do you mean you won't be able to come to today's meeting?" Ami asked in shock.

"I won't be able to come. That's all there is to it." Usagi answered during a break during the day since the school was currently in an assembly. Makoto sat next to them with wide eyes.

"Why not?" the brown-haired girl asked.

"Because I'm going to go over to Con-chan and the others house-" Usagi started only to be cut off.

"Of course it would be them." Makoto muttered in spite.

"To work on the project that Haruna-sensei assigned." Usagi continued in annoyance.

"But Usagi! We need you at the meeting!" Ami cried.

"Why? There haven't been any youma signatures sensed for the last week and Rei hasn't seen anything in her fire either." Usagi said. Both girls still looked ready to protest.

"Its school related. Besides, you all said that I need to focus on my studies. When I do, you claim that I need to attend a meeting where we'll end up doing nothing." Usagi said in a tone that booked no room for argument. The other two senshi nodded in agreement, realizing they wouldn't be able to change the girl's mind. The assembly continued with no issues and the students were dismissed early.

"Usagi-chan? Do you mind walking since we got out early?" Vixenique asked as she caught up with the blonde. The four males were trailing behind them, talking about some type of song. Usagi shook her head and Vixenique grinned. The six continued on their way, eventually entering the more wealthy part of the city. They stopped in front of a black wrought-iron gate.

Inside was a large three story, ten room townhouse. It was a soft cream color with brown shutters. There were very large front and back yards full of trees and flowers. The roof was covered in brown shingles.

"It's so pretty." Usagi grinned. The teens grinned in happiness. Conner typed a code into the pad next to the gate and the large black gates opened before them.

"Come on. Let's go get settled." Kendall said as he entered the gate. The others all followed, Vixenique claiming Midnight's back as her perch. The dark-skinned male rolled his eyes as he walked on, not the slightest bit concerned about the girl's weight on his back.

"Come on, we'll get settled in the living room and work from there." Kendall stated. Walking inside, they found a large entrance way with a shoe rack and pieces of art. The walls were painted a soft soothing blue color with brown wood trimmings. Once they had all changed their shoes, they headed towards the living room.

It was full of black furniture and dark wood tables. There was a large flat screen TV with an impressive sound system hooked up to it. There were bookcases all over the room, the two closest to the TV holding CDs on one and DVDs in the other. The others were all full of books and pictures. The walls were a soft crème color with brown wood trimmings. The group settled at the large glass and metal coffee table and took out the assignment.

"Let's see, we have to translate a song from Japanese to English. Before we can start translating, we have to take the song to Haruna-sensei and get it approved. We then have to sing the translated song in front of the class. Wait what?" Usagi asked with wide-eyes. The others all chuckled at the girl.

"Don't worry. Let's decide on a song before we worry about the singing part." Kendall chuckled as he patted her on the head.

"Huh? It says that the songs can come from anime, manga, and virtual sources as well. Nice." Vixenique stated.

"I'll go get my laptop." Kean said as he stood.

"I'll go get some snacks." Conner said as he stood as well.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Okay, let's see off the top of our heads." Midnight stated two hours later.

"Conner and I have claimed My Dearest from that anime, uh, what's it called again." Midnight said as he stretched. The smaller boy nodded in agreement with a chuckle as he corrected the larger male with the name _Guilty Crown_.

"Witch Hunt or Romeo and Cinderella by the Vocaloids for me and Usa-chan." Kendall stated as he chewed on a cookie.

"And that leaves PONPONPON by the Vocaloids as well for us." Kean stated. Vixenique chuckled at the title. The group had spent hours searching for acceptable songs on YouTube, getting distracted at times, before finally settling on their choices.

"Great! Ah, this is the earliest I've ever gotten part of an assignment done." Usagi said with a blink.

"You put things off until the last minute?" Conner asked. The blonde nodded in agreement sheepishly.

"Don't do that too often. It comes back to bite you in the ass. Ask Mid, Ad or Vix." Kean stated.

"Guys! It's getting late. Maybe we should let Usagi go home?" Adam asked as he peeked into the room. The group looked at the time to see that it was nearly seven o'clock. Peering out the large window showed that the sun was setting.

"Ah! I never realized how late it was getting!" Usagi stated as she shot up.

"Don't worry! We'll let you go home now. We'll work more during the lunch period tomorrow." Conner stated as he stood up to see the girl off.

"Adam! Me and Con are coming with!" Vixenique stated as she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him along. The boy yelped as he was dragged out of the room. Adam chuckled as he grabbed his keys and headed for the garage and led the way. Usagi stopped in shock at the sight of multiple expensive vehicles.

"To the Liberty!" Vixenique said as she led the way to the sleek, shiny, new looking Jeep Liberty. She and Conner climbed in the backseat and Usagi took the passenger seat.

"Let's ride!" Adam stated as he started up the truck and opened the garage door.

"Seatbelts are a must with Adam." Conner warned as he and Vixenique strapped themselves in. Usagi took their advice and put on her seatbelt, just in time as Adam pulled off, the gate opening at the press of a button.

The group sped down the streets of Juuban, following Usagi's directions. Twenty minutes later found the Liberty pulling up outside the house. The Tsukino family rushed outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Thanks a lot Adam! I'll see you tomorrow Conner! Vixenique!" Usagi said as she slid out of the truck and waved.

"See ya Usagi!" Adam shouted out the window. Vixenique hugged the girl before she climbed in the front seat.

"We'll see you tomorrow Usa-chan!" Conner said as he leaned out the window. "Sorry we kidnapped your daughter for a few hours Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino! We were working on a project for school." Conner said as he waved. The adults of the Tsukino family nodded. Conner grinned before climbing back into the car, strapping himself in as Adam pulled off.

"Who was that Usagi-chan?" Ikuko asked. Kenji nodded in agreement with his wife's question.

"Those were some of my new friends. The girl was Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique; she's nice and a lot of fun. The boy with the long hair was Kent-Luthor Conner; he's a sweetheart and keeps the others in line. The older boy was Conner's oldest brother, Kent-Luthor Adam. He's majorly in love with cars." Usagi explained as she headed upstairs to change out of her uniform.

As she sat down to dinner that night, she answered all of her family's questions about her new friends and the assignment. Shingo seemed majorly interested in Adam and all of the cars the group had. Usagi believed that her brother had found a new idol. Chibiusa was oddly silent, though she did ask some questions about both Conner and Vixenique.

"Usagi-chan! I can't believe that you missed the meeting today!" Luna scowled.

"Luna did anything actually happen at the meeting?" Usagi asked.

"Well…no, but…" Luna said.

"Then there was no reason for me to actually be there. Besides, I was busy with schoolwork." Usagi scowled. Luna sighed, but nodded.

"I think Conner-san might be Sol-sama." Luna stated.

"You too? I thought it was just me. I think I've known since they first showed up at the school." Usagi nodded in agreement.

"And Vixenique-san is Terra-sama. Kean-sama is Eon, one of Sol-sama's protectors and Midnight-san is Storm, the personal protector of Sol and Terra." Luna added.

"Then who are Kendall and Adam?" Usagi asked.

"The two of you had relatives on your father's side. It's possible they were reborn as well and know." Luna answered. The blonde nodded before she noticed Luna's look.

"Luna? What happened at the meeting?" Usagi asked.

"Well…" Luna began.

***Flashback***

"What do you mean that meatball-head isn't coming?!" Rei screeched. Everyone in the room winced at the girl's shout.

"She's working on a school assignment." Ami answered nervously.

"With those new transfer students." Makoto added.

"Transfer students? Those students we met?" Mamoru asked. Makoto and Ami nodded.

"What's the point of even having her around if she can't even be bothered to attend meetings?!" Rei raged.

"Rei!" the outer senshi, Ami, Minako, Artemis, Chibiusa, and Luna cried in shock. They stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you weren't thinking of the same thing." Rei demanded.

"If this is how her supposed friends and protectors talk about her behind her back, maybe Koneko-chan is better off with these new friends of hers." Haruka said and Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Luna?" Artemis asked. The black cat nodded.

"Those new transfer students are the children of the Sun Kingdom. Conner-san is Prince Sol of the Sun, the older twin brother of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Vixenique-san is Princess Terra of Earth, the younger sister of Prince Endymion. The others are the protectors of the Sol, his senshi if you will. They're also the ones who have been saving you at the last moment for the past few weeks." Luna stated with a hiss. Ami and Makoto's eyes widened as did the rest of the Senshi. "Setsuna, I believe that Usagi would like to talk to you about Chibiusa." The cat added. The green-haired woman nodded in agreement.

"That boy…is my uncle?" Chibiusa asked in shock. "And that girl is my aunt?" Luna nodded in agreement. The girl clenched her fists.

"Why didn't they say anything?" she asked.

"I believe they didn't know if Usagi-chan remembered their past together. If she didn't and they told her that, she would have either not believed them or had a nervous breakdown." Luna answered.

"That's not the issue here. No matter what happens, I'll stay by Usagi's side. I will protect my princess, both of them." Hotaru said with a glare at the other inner senshi. The rest of the outers, Ami, and Minako nodded in agreement. Chibiusa nodded as well, as did the two felines.

"If this boy is Sol-sama, he won't allow any type of harm to come to Koneko-chan. I side with him." Haruka said.

"Sol's protectors…one of them is my sister. I want to at least meet her in this life." Michiru said. The rest of the group's eyes widened.

"His other protectors, they are the children of the planets who we're deemed 'unacceptable' by Queen Serenity as protectors for Princess Serenity." Setsuna stated as she prepared to leave. The others who had sided with Usagi doing the same. Chibiusa stepped away from Mamoru, who had said nothing in defense of his girlfriend. She stood next to Hotaru and glared at her father.

"I was taught about the different timelines. This one won't lead to the future I know, but I'm still willing to side with Usagi. Obviously the love you claim to have for her doesn't run very deep." Chibiusa snarled with pure venom in her voice as her red eyes glared at Mamoru. The man's dark eyes widened in shock as did the senshi who had sided against Usagi, which was basically just Rei and Makoto.

"Let's go. If we stay here any longer, there's no telling what I'll do." Haruka hissed as she turned and exited the room. The others all followed her out.

***Flashback***

"They really sided against me? I expected Rei, but never Makoto." Usagi said as her eyes watered.

"Usagi?" Chibiusa questioned from outside the bedroom door. Usagi leapt to her feet and yanked the door open, pulling the pink-haired girl into her arms.

"Thank you Chibiusa! You don't know how much this means to me." Usagi said in the girl's hair. Her red eyes watered as she sobbed.

"You won't become the mama I know, but you're still my mama." The girl said. Usagi just pulled her even tighter to her.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Looks like more than just Usagi has sided with us." A male voice mused as he stared out at the star-filled sky. "Just in time as well. The Red Eclipse is well on its way."

"Should we be worried?" Conner asked. The man shook his head.

"No, but you will have to invite Usagi-sama and those who sided with her over this weekend. We have much to discuss." The man stated as he entered the light of the office.

He has dark green hair to his shoulders. He looks to be about 45. He has heterochromia. His left eye is ruby red while his right eye is bright purple. He wears a black cloak with the kanji for 'Yon' in red and purple jewels. Underneath it he wears an open red button up shirt with a black tank top under it. He wears a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet are black steel toed boots.

"Hai Yon." Conner stated as he and the others of his group nodded in agreement and bowed before seeing themselves out.

"You can come out now." Yon chuckled as soon as the door was closed. The person he was talking to refused to step out of the darkness that hid their frame, though one bright emerald green eye opened and stared at him.

"You'll have to tell her eventually." Yon stated. The person in the darkness still said nothing, though Yon could feel the nod aimed in his direction.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And this is Chapter 2!

Vixenique: I knew that this would eventually happen, but seriously, Mamoru didn't at least attempt to defend Usagi?! And I never expected Chibiusa to side with Usagi.

inucrossoverlover: Don't you know I like throwing little twists like that out there? Now say bye.

inucrossoverlover and Vixen: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	3. Bonds and Transformations

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of _The Solar Senshi_!

Vixenique: Hey there everyone!

inucrossoverlover: Man my creative juices are really flowing with this one!

Vixenique: I'll say! I thought that this would end up being a drabble! inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot! _Young Justice_ and _Sailor Moon_ belong to their respective owners!

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 3: Bonds Are Formed and Transformations Are Witnessed**

***Flashback***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Dreamscape**

"Singing"

**-The Solar Senshi-**

_Recap: "You can come out now." Yon chuckled as soon as the door was closed. The person he was talking to refused to step out of the darkness that hid their frame, though one bright emerald green eye opened and stared at him._

"_You'll have to tell her eventually." Yon stated. The person in the darkness still said nothing, though Yon could feel the nod aimed in his direction._

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Hey there Usagi-chan! Ami-san!" Vixenique greeted the next morning at school. "Hey? What's wrong?" the streaked girl asked when she noticed that both of their moods were downcast.

"Can we talk at lunch Vixen?" Usagi asked. The girl's eyes lightened in understanding before she nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind." The girl said. She then skipped over to bug Conner. He blinked at the girl before peering around her to Usagi and Ami, who were conversing quietly between themselves. They watched as Makoto entered the room and glared at the two. They ahhed in understanding before taking their seats as the bell rang. They shared a glance with the other three members of their group, who nodded, having seen the situation as well. They shared a dark look before focusing on class.

"So you wanna tell us what happened Princess Serenity? Princess Mercury?" Kendall asked as soon as the group of seven was seated on the rooftop. Ami's blue eyes widened as she turned to Usagi. The blonde nodded in understanding.

"Yes, we do have our memories of our past life if that's what you're wondering." Kean answered as he took a sip of his orange juice. Their sister was on a health kick recently and it was reflected in their bento boxes.

"You know what happened don't you?" Usagi asked.

"We know general information, that some of your senshi betrayed you with the others siding with you, but that's about it." Conner stated. The two Moon Senshi explained the situation. Conner's hair shaded his eyes as the conversation continued.

"Usagi, I need you to bring all those who sided with you to our place this weekend." Conner stated. The blonde nodded as she turned to Ami, who nodded as well.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

The rest of the week passed quite fast as Ami and Usagi went out of their way to avoid Makoto at school. As the school day on Friday drew to an end, the group of seven exited the school to find Minako and Chibiusa conversing with Adam as they waited on the others. When Adam noticed his brothers and the others, he grinned and waved. That was enough for Minako to notice the group as well and Chibiusa waved.

"Kendall, wanna take the Liberty? I'll take the Hummer. The rest of your senshi agreed to meet us at the house." Adam stated. Kendall nodded and he, Minako, Chibiusa, Kean, Midnight, and Vixenique headed over to the Hummer. Conner, Usagi, Ami, and Adam headed for the Liberty.

"We have a lot to discuss when we get home." Adam stated. The group nodded as they climbed into the vehicles. The ride to the transfer students' house was done in silence. There they found the Outer Senshi waiting. The four of them glanced up when they noticed the trucks pulling up. Adam typed a code into a remote in his hand and the gate opened. The three vehicles entered the gate and pulled to a stop near the front doors. As the people exited they all stretched and headed towards the front door, except Adam that is. He had decided to park the trucks and Haruka's car.

"Alright, let's head to Yon's office. I think he wanted to talk to all of us." Conner stated as he led the group up a large set of stairs and headed towards the third floor. There they found a large set of double doors. Opening it led to a large office.

The walls were done in midnight blue with white borders. There were black, midnight blue, and white furniture all around. Most of the couches surrounded a large black desk. Sitting at the desk was a man that caught their attention.

He has dark green hair to his shoulders. He looks to be about 45. Yon has heterochromia. His left eye is ruby red while his right eye is bright purple. He wears a black cloak with the kanji for Yon in red and purple jewels. Underneath it he wears an open red button up shirt with a black tank top under it. He wears a pair of black cargo pants with a purple belt. On his feet are black steel toed boots.

"Ah, just in time. Hello everyone, I am Hikaru Yon. Hello my little child, Setsuna." Yon greeted, smiling warmly at the green-haired woman. She smiled back as she walked over and hugged the older man.

"Ah, I can see the resemblance." Kendall stated as he tilted his head. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they noticed the similar features.

"We should look alike. After all, Mioh Setsuna is my daughter." Yon stated.

"Right. Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Time Gates, the daughter of the god Chronos, The God of Time and Space." Conner nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. My little warriors, if you would be so kind." Yon said as he and the Moon senshi took seats. The five teens nodded in agreement before they each gave each other some space.

"Solar Star Power!" Conner shouted. He was engulfed in orange, black, and gold lights. When it died down, he was in his knight form. His clothing consisted of a gold Chinese style top that clung to his upper body. There were orange sun designs printed all over the top with little black buttons and accents. On his bottom half was a matching pair of gold Chinese style pants that had black accents. Wrapped around his waist was an orange cloth sash that fell off his right side. Printed on the hanging fabric was a black sun design. On his feet were black combat boots with orange laces. On both of his wrists were black fingerless gloves with orange sun designs on them. Placed in the sash was a black sword sheath with an orange sun stenciled on it. The hilt was a bright orange color with a sun emblem hanging from it in gold. His long black locks were held out of his face using orange and gold hair clips. Around his neck was a gold ribbon choker with a black edge. An orange sun hung from it. In his ears were orange sun earrings with a blue crescent moon inside them. Around his forehead was a gold tiara with an orange gem settled in it. A gold cloak flowed around his frame with a bright orange sun design printed on it in the back and reached his ankles and it was black on the inside.

"My turn! Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" Vixenique shouted as she was engulfed in purple and black lights. When it died down her sailor form caught a lot of attention. It was very similar to the Moon senshi's uniforms. It consisted of a white leotard that clung to her frame and showed off every inch and curve of her figure. She had a black sailor collar around her neck with three purple lines running along it. It led to a large purple bow on her chest. Placed in the exact middle of the bow was a black star. Her skirt was black as well, with a purple star placed at her waist. A large purple bow rested on the back of the skirt with the ends running down in curls to her knees. She had slightly see-through purple flair protrusions on her shoulders. Running up her arms until her biceps were white bridal gauntlets (you know, those gloves that only wrap around the middle finger.) There were purple bands wrapped around her wrists and the top of the gauntlets at her biceps. Running up her legs were black two inch heeled boots that flared out at the top and reached mid-thigh. There was a white edge running along the top of the boots. Purple ribbons criss-crossed around her legs over the boots until her knees. A gold tiara rested around her forehead with a purple gem in the middle. A white ribbon choker rested around her neck with a purple star on it. Wrapped around her shoulders was a long purple cloak that reached her ankles and flowed around her with black star printed on the back. In her ears were purple star shaped earrings.

"Guess that means I'm next. Storm Elemental Power!" Midnight shouted. He was engulfed in dark blue and black lights. His knight clothing consisted of a tight dark blue long sleeve button down shirt that hugged his frame. It was unbuttoned slightly to show off a black top that the teen wore under it. On his bottom half was a pair of black slacks that ran straight down his legs. A dark blue belt was looped through the belt loops. On his feet were black combat boots with dark blue laces. A gold dangling earring rested in his right ear. It was set with a dark blue gem that glittered in the light. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves that reached his wrists with a dark blue gem settled in the exact middle of them. Hanging from his belt on his right side was a short black sheath with a dark blue cloud printed on it. There was a dark blue hilt sticking out of it. A black cloud charm hung from it. A black cloak with dark blue cloud design on the back flowed around his body until his ankles. Around his neck was a black collar with a dark blue gem shaped like a cloud rested around his neck.

"I'll finish us out. Eon Elemental Power!" Kean called. He was engulfed in white and black lights. His knight clothing consisted of a white sleeveless Chinese style top that reached the top of his thighs. Black four-pointed stars were printed on the top. The top had slits that ran from his hips on down. Black buttons and edges accented his clothes. On his bottom half was a pair of silky white pants that hugged his frame. A thick black belt rested around his hips. On his feet were black combat boots with white laces. A gold dangling earring hung from his right ear. A white gem caught the light and rested in the earring. Wrapped around his biceps were black bands that were set with white gems. There were white four-pointed star charms hanging from the bands. Resting around his neck was a black collar with a white gem in the shape of a four-pointed star hanging from it. Wrapped around his frame was a black cloak that reached his ankles. A white four-pointed star was printed on his back.

"Solar Knight, defender of the Shinning Sun!" Conner greeted.

"Sailor Insanity, defender of the Harmonious Planet!" Vixenique said with a spin.

"Storm Knight, defender of the Stormy Skies!" Midnight called out.

"Eon Knight, defender of the Stars' Energy!" Kean called out. The Moon senshi watched the foursome with wide eyes.

"Nice intro!" a female voice said. "Why don't I give it a shot? Ice Elemental Power, Make Up!" a female voice from the doorway called out. Everyone turned to see a female figure engulfed in ice blue and black lights. When it died, down, the Moon Senshi allowed their jaws to drop.

The girl had long ice blue hair that fell to her hips in gentle waves. A gold tiara rested around her forehead with an ice blue gem settled in it and drew attention to her eyes which were a mixture of blue and purple. She wore a white leotard that hugged her frame and her C-cup chest. She had an ice blue colored sailor collar with two white lines running down it. It led to a large ice blue ribbon in the middle of her chest. Settled in the middle of it was a black snowflake. She had white flair protrusion along her shoulders. An ice blue mini-skirt with a black edge rested along her bottom half. An ice blue snowflake rested along her waist. A large ice blue ribbon rested behind her back on the skirt. The ends reached her knees with subtle twirls. White gloves rested on her arms until her elbows. An ice blue band rested around her wrists and an ice blue ruffle rested at the top of the gloves. Running up her legs to her thighs were black two inch heeled boots that flared out at mid-thigh. An ice blue design rested on the bottom of the boots from the top of her feet to just above her ankles in the back. White snowflake earrings rested in her ears. Resting around her neck was a black ribbon choker with an ice blue snowflake hanging from it. Wrapped around her frame was a black cloak that reached her ankles with an ice blue snowflake printed on the back.

"Sailor Ice, defender of the Freezing Winters!" the girl said with a twirl as she bowed. Vixenique giggled happily and launched herself at the new girl. "Koori!" she cried.

"Um, Kendall? Can you transform as well?" Ami asked as she turned to the older male.

"Yep. The both of us actually." Adam said as he entered the room. The two males shared a look before nodding in agreement.

"Fighter Sun Power!" Adam called out. He was engulfed in red and black lights. When it died down, he wore an entirely different outfit. He wore a black skin-tight sleeveless top that clung to his very muscled frame. A bright red sun symbol was stretched across his chest. On his bottom half was a pair of skin-tight black jeans that clung to his frame. A bright red belt hung off his right side. A black and red sun charm hung from his left side. Black combat boots rested on his feet with bright red laces. Bright red armbands rested around his wrists with black sun designs on them. Around his neck was a black collar with a red sun charm hanging from it. Hanging from his right ear was a gold dangling earring with a red sun hanging from it. He smirked at the group before he bowed. His hair had turned a bright red with black highlights and his eyes turned a bright gold color.

"Sailor Sun Fighter, defender of the Sun Kingdom and cousin to the Prince and Princess of the Sky!" Sun Fighter called out with a smirk.

"Maker Sun Power!" Kendall stated. He was engulfed in white and burnt orange lights. His sailor outfit was very different from his school uniform. He wore a skin-tight long-sleeve white top that stretched across his chest and clung to his muscles. A burnt orange sun symbol stretched across his barrel-like chest. On his bottom half rested white pants that clung to his frame with a burnt orange belt falling from his left side. A white and burnt orange sun charm hung from his belt on the right side. White combat boots rested on his feet with burnt orange laces. White fingerless gloves ran up his arms until half-way to his elbows. A burnt orange sun was printed on the back of his hands. Around his neck was a white collar with a burnt orange gem in the shape of a sun hanging from it. A gold dangling earring hung from his left ear. A burnt orange sun hung from it. His hair turned burnt orange with yellow highlights. His eyes were a bright red and when mixed with his black sclera, it created an eerie picture.

"Sailor Sun Maker, defender of the Sun Kingdom and cousin to the Prince and Princess of the Sky!" Sun Defender called out.

"We are the Defenders of the Sun-Filled Sky! From the crack of dawn to the setting sun, we will defend all that we hold dear!" the seven of them said in unison with a bow to the Moon senshi. Usagi jumped to her feet as she inspected Solar Knight's form. Chibiusa was doing much the same to Sailor Insanity. Sailor Ice headed over to Ami and bowed.

"Hello Princess Mercury, my genus baby sister." The blue-haired woman said. Ami's eyes went unfocused as she was trapped in memories of her past life. All of them involved the girl in front of her, her older sister.

"_My genus baby sister, Princess Mercury, one of the Senshi of the Moon Princess." _

"Koori." Ami said. The girl nodded. Ami's eyes teared up as she launched herself at the ice blue-haired girl.

"Onee-sama!" Ami cried as she sobbed into the girl's chest.

"Yes, it's me. My dear sister. I missed you so much." Koori stated as she de-transformed. Her long ice blue hair formed a curtain around them as she bowed her head forward. Everyone turned to leave the two to their reunion. After Koori allowed Ami to cry her eyes out, the girl took the time to study her older sister.

Long ice blue hair falls to her waist. Her eyes are a mixture of blue and purple. She has a slightly tanned complexion and stands at 5'11. She wears a black hooded crop jacket that stops just under her C-cup chest. The hood is lined in ice blue fake fur. She also wears a black mini skirt lined in ice blue fake fur. Along with this are three inch black boots with ice blue laces that reached her knees. A black collar with an ice blue jewel hanging from it is around her slender neck.

"Ne, are our siblings here as well? I wanna see Koo-nii!" Minako asked.

"No, the rest of Con's protectors will be arriving tomorrow." Yon answered with a shake of his head.

"If there is a Sun Fighter and a Sun Maker, doesn't that mean that someone's missing?" Chibiusa asked.

"You're right my little niece. There is a Sailor Sun Healer, but she's currently taking care of our home city. The senshi aren't the only heroes that exist in the world." Conner answered.

"The Justice League?" Haruka asked. The Solar Senshi nodded in agreement.

"For now, how about you guys go de-transform and go get some food." Yon suggested. The six still transformed teens allowed their transformations to fall and stood in their usual forms. They allowed themselves to stretch with yawns.

"We can go get started on our translations." Conner said. The others groaned but nodded in agreement as they headed towards the kitchen. All the senshi followed them, leaving Yon to his piles of paperwork.

"You two going to stop hiding in the shadows anytime soon?" he asked. A low rumbling growl sounded from the shadows.

"They will eventually realize who you are, Besides, if you don't move fast, someone will steal them away from you." Yon said as he got to work, ignoring the low growls that sounded from the darkness.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"So everything that makes me whole, belongs to you. I'll give me heart and soul. I'm yours." Conner sang. Midnight smirked, gesturing for the teen to continue. Conner stuck his tongue out but took a deep breath.

"Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life. Forgetting all of the bitter strife. I know I've made mistakes. Even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path. Because it's brought me to where I am. Today, I'm here with you." Conner sang, finishing out what the two males had managed to translate so far.

"So you decided on which one you guys are doing yet?" Vixenique asked as she turned to Kendall and Usagi. The two glanced at each other before nodding.

"Usagi-chan?" Kendall asked.

"Setting all the words now free, I can't be the Juliet of a tragedy

Don't let me go, take me from this story

Is just what I've been thinking" Usagi sang. "That's all we really have so far that we know is right." The girl blushed.

"That's really good so far!" Conner grinned. Everyone else nodded in agreement, giving plenty of positive encouragement. Usagi's bangs shaded her eyes as she stared at the counter.

"Usa-chan? Is something wrong?" Vixenique asked.

"I-it's just that we never just give out positive encouragement." Ami stated. Minako nodded.

"No offense, but you guys were really dysfunctional." Adam pointed out. The rest of the Solar Senshi glared at him.

"It's okay. We know it's the truth." Usagi said as she raised her head.

"Wouldn't it be so much fun? Just think about it, skipping now with everyone. We change the city up, go on and take my hand. Come on now everybody, just look up at the starlight." Vixenique sang, distracting from the sad atmosphere. Everyone giggled. From what was already translated, this song was made for Vixenique.

"This is a lot of fun! I never expected homework to be so much fun!" Minako giggled. The others all nodded in agreement with the girl.

"Let's see my little Sun Prince, what should we do now?" Vixenique asked.

"I'm not sure my dear Princess of Earth. What do you think Moon Princess?" Conner asked as he turned to Usagi.

"I don't know either. Little Crystal Princess, what do you think?" Usagi asked, turning to Chibiusa. The group of four kept it together for a few seconds before bursting into laughter with the rest of the group.

"How about we practice for the next show? And by we I mean you two." Koori said as she pointed to Conner and Vixenique. The boy groaned while Vixenique cheered. They both slid off their seats and headed towards their rooms.

"Show?" Ami asked.

"At the café we work at sometimes. Koori-chan here owns it and hires us to work on weekends and when we don't have school." Kendall stated.

"Ah, I left your new uniforms on your beds. Go try them on." Koori said. The four males sighed as they also headed up towards their bedrooms. "Come on, let's go get comfortable." Koori said as she led the Moon senshi down a flight of stairs that led to the basement.

They all blinked at what they found. There was a large stage taking up the entire back wall. On either side of it were large speakers and four large flat screen monitors were mounted above the stage. A laptop was sitting on a table near the stage.

"Welcome to our Practice Stage!" Koori said as she directed the senshi towards a bunch of comfortable couches done in shades of blue and black.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And this is chapter 3!

Vixenique: This might actually become a full story. Wow.

inucrossoverlover: I know. Now say bye Vix-chan!

inucrossoverlover and Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	4. The Performance and Party

inucrossoverlover: And this is Chapter 4 of _The Solar Senshi_!

Vixenique: My senshi form is awesome!

inucrossoverlover: And we'll be meeting the rest of Con's senshi.

Vixenique: Hey, who're those figures in the shadows that Yon keeps talking to?

inucrossoverlover: That's a secret.

Vixenique: You're mean! Anyway, inucrossoverlover only owns her original characters, the plot, and our senshi forms! _Sailor Moon_ and _Young Justice_ belong to their original characters!

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 4: The Performance and Party**

***Flashback***

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Dreamscape**

"Singing"

**-The Solar Senshi-**

_Recap: "How about we practice for the next show? And by we I mean you two." Koori said as she pointed to Conner and Vixenique. The boy groaned while Vixenique cheered. They both slid off their seats and headed towards their rooms._

"_Show?" Ami asked._

"_At the café we work at sometimes. Koori-chan here owns it and hires us to work on weekends and when we don't have school." Kendall stated._

_"Ah, I left your new uniforms on your beds. Go try them on." Koori said. The four males sighed as they also headed up towards their bedrooms. "Come on, let's go get comfortable." Koori said as she led the Moon senshi down a flight of stairs that led to the basement._

_They all blinked at what they found. There was a large stage taking up the entire back wall. On either side of it were large speakers and four large flat screen monitors were mounted above the stage. A laptop was sitting on a table near the stage_

"_Welcome to our Practice Stage!" Koori said as she directed the senshi towards a bunch of comfortable couches done in shades of blue and black._

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Be ready! This is going to be so cute!" Koori squealed as she bounced in place. Everyone raised a brow as the group got settled.

"Alright, we're here. Happy now?" Adam asked as the four males entered the basement. All of them wore what appeared to be a type of butler outfit. It consisted of a long sleeve white button down shirt. Over it was a sleeveless black vest. There was a design on each of the vest's right pocket. Midnight's was a dark blue cloud, Kean's a white four pointed star, Adam had a blood red sun, while Kendall had a burnt orange sun. On their bottom half's were a pair of black slacks, each with a belt of their respective color. On their feet were black loafers that were shined to polish.

"Awesome! They turned out perfectly!" Koori grinned happily. "Ne, where the others behind you?" she asked.

"Nope! They'll down in a few minutes." Midnight said as he took off his vest and button down shirt, revealing a dark blue tank top. The others did the same, revealing much the same.

"I totally hate you right now, I hope you know." Conner stated as he entered the room with Vixenique on his tail. The Moon senshi allowed their jaws to drop.

The male standing in front of them had long black hair that was pulled into a set of high pigtails on either side of his head using red ribbons. His hair fell in gentle waves with a slight curl at the bottom. His sapphire blue eyes were wide and framed by long lush black lashes and red eye shadow. The most attention grabbing thing was the outfit he was wearing. It consisted of a white cropped top that was sleeveless and ended under his rib cage. There was a red edge around the turtleneck-like collar and base of the shirt. Running up his arms were black detachable sleeves that reached his biceps. There were red edges along the rims. The top showed off his toned, pale flat stomach. On his bottom half was a white pleated mini-skirt with black hints near the end. The skirt had a red edge. The skirt just brushed mid-thigh. Running up his legs were black stockings that reached above his knees. On his feet were white mid-calf length boots with red laces. The two inch heels on the boots were red as well. Wrapped around his neck was a red ribbon choker.

Vixenique wore an outfit that was very similar to the one the boy wore. She had her long black and purple streaked hair pulled a high ponytail using a purple ribbon. The girl's sapphire blue colored eyes were framed by long black lashes and purple eye shadow. Her lean, pale form was covered by a white cropped vest that stopped under her rib cage and cupped her bust. Underneath it was a black mini-dress that reached mid-thigh with a purple border along the end and a pleated skirt. Running up her arms were black detachable sleeves with a purple edge along the top and the bottom. On her feet were white mid-calf length heeled boots. The two inch heels were purple in color. Running up her legs were black stockings that reached just above her knees. A purple ribbon choker rested around her neck. The girl's plump pink lips were pulled into a smirk.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Koori cooed. Conner flushed slightly even as he glared at the Ice Tiger. Vixenique just giggled at the two of them.

"Can we please just start?" Conner begged.

"Start what-Con, what are you wearing?" a male voice from the stairway asked. Conner froze at the sound of that voice while Adam and Kendall shared an eye roll and amused smirk. Everyone turned to the stairs to find four people standing there.

The first was a male of about eighteen. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was muscled and fit, with broad shoulders and a wide chest. He had pale skin that covered his frame. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue hoodie that was unzipped slightly. On his bottom half was a pair of black jeans with a blue belt and he wore black and blue Air Force Ones. He also wore black sunglasses.

The male behind him was in his early twenties. He was of African descent with chocolate colored skin. He was muscled with broad shoulders, a wide chest, and proportionate limbs. He wore a dark green hoodie that covered some of his neck and stretched across his wide chest. On his bottom half was a pair of black jeans that while not skin-tight showed off his muscled legs. On his feet were black Air Force Ones. He had blonde hair cut close to his head and light greenish eyes that bordered on gray.

The third was a woman in her early twenties. She had long silver hair that reached her thighs. She had a long silver bang that covered the entire left side of her face. The eye they could see was an emotionless green color. She had pale skin and stood at 5'9. She wore a white jacket that was cropped under her ribcage. It was open with an upturned collar. There was thick white shirt that covered her chest and was cropped at the same length as the jacket. She also wore long white cargo pants with three chains on each hip. On her feet were white ankle length boots. Wrapped around her neck was a bright red scarf that reached her torso.

The last figure had the Moon senshi blinking. The woman was about eighteen. Her hair was a bright crimson color that brushes against mid-back with black tips. Her eyes were a bright baby blue color. She was tanned with an athletic build with a C-cup chest and feminine hips and stood at 5'8. She wore a simple black sundress that reached mid-thigh with a bright red jacket over it. There were hints of blue on the edges of her clothes. On her feet were black heeled boots with red designs.

"Dick, Kaldur, what are you guys doing here?" Conner asked as he turned to face the two males.

"Yami-chan, Crim-chan, what's going on?" Vixenique asked nervously as she backed away somewhat.

"Um Con-chan, who are these guys?" Usagi asked.

"Right, the one with the sunglasses is Richard "Dick" Grayson and the dark-skinned one is Kaldur-ahm "Kaldur" Manta, they're some friends of mine from America. The redhead is Crimson Kitsune, Vix's younger twin sister while the silverette is Yamibri Ookami, her girlfriend. Guys, this is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Chibiusa Tsukino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Mioh, and Hotaru Tomoe." Conner introduced. The Moon senshi waved to the group. They were greeted back.

"Ne Vix-nee, why are you dressed like that?" Crimson asked as she stepped closer. Vixenique backed away even more.

"U-um no reason." Vixenique replied.

"Something for you to be aware of, Crimson is completely and utterly obsessed with Vixenique to the point of being in love with her. Try not to get in her way; she has no issues with hurting others if it means she's near Vixenique." Kean warned.

"But isn't she dating Yamibri-san?" Ami asked.

"Yamibri's just as obsessed with Vixen as Crimson is, she's just not as crazy about it." Midnight said. "Don't think that they're just using each other! They're not. They really do love and care for each other and are more than willing to keep their relationship going. They both love Vixenique just as much and are willing to try a threesome relationship with the three of them." He added when he noticed the Moon senshi's looks.

"You just said that Crimson and Vixenique were twins?" Chibiusa asked.

"We've dealt with much weirder in our line of work." Adam pointed out. Everyone nodded and shrugged in understanding and agreement. Vixenique squealed as her sister pounced on her. Crimson was quite content to molest her sister.

"Help me! Yamibri!" Vixenique cried, squeaking as Crimson's hands slid down her back. The silverette walked over and dragged her mate away from the other girl, ignoring her girlfriend's protests the entire way. Vixenique sighed happily.

"Thanks!" she grinned. The silverette waved it off.

"Now that that's over, get your asses on stage!" Koori ordered. The two squeaked slightly before they did as they were told. "Good. Now let's do _Lost Time Memory_. The English version if you please." The Solar Senshi of Ice said. The two nodded once they were in position. The music was cued up and the two swayed to the beat. (_Lost Time Memory_ by JubyPhonic on YouTube)

"Years run by and I'm living with your shadow

Feeling more everyday that goes by

I sit alone as I draw away thoughts in my mind

Fight the sun down a hilly road before us

The hazy shape of a boy and a girl

The rays give way stabbing holes of the heat in my eyes

"Why don't you butt out?"

"Disappear and never come back!"

Brushing off the hand that helped me

"I won't leave you"

You were firmly yelling

Grabbing at the hand that I held back

"You're annoying"

Moving away to walk ahead and

Never looking back as I leave you

Was it the real you that I knew?" the girl began.

"Lesson learned, I don't need to turn the page of

My life goes on, so I'll rot away here

A time machine turning back to the day would be nice

Years fly by but I'm living, 'fraid of dying

And drawing out hopes of "maybe someday"

Though I know that I am never to see you again

Don't wonder why, wanna die, wanna die

Grabbing my own hand, cursing it to hell as I sat there

Not a thing I can do might as well

Live it up while I'm still alive and I'm breathing

In this midsummer dream maybe see

The younger me that I was playing before you flew free

Back in the days where I had hid in the haze

But slowly running ablaze and burning red in my brain" Conner continued.

"18 years, a boy no longer

To wait for her to fall from somewhere

Remembering the figures blurring in the

Summer in a heartbeat

Fight the sun in desert school grounds

A smile from ear to ear, it resounds

"Why don't we play a game?"

Another round as you go 'round" the two sang in unison.

"You okay?" with a worried kind of wail

Things like you wouldn't ever get me

"You act so sad, but it's all just an act in the end"

Today's a haze, better become apathetic

Keep up the pace I had yesterday 'cuz

I don't want your heat to ever leave **like** in my sleep

If I can't dream, you and me… that I'll see…and we will be so…

Rather hold the past than to let go

Never wake or I'll break from the shaking

Outside world that tried to reject me

"But you can't see the day break again without tomorrow"

As if I would care in slightest

Running by **all** these arid days that I'd **kill** just so they'd go away

Yes, I'd rather be all alone!" Conner sang.

"18 years and kind no longer

He cried to god but can't get stronger

Reaching out both his hands to hold to

Such a pretty smile he can't take

Fighting suns in such a small town

"Oh god why can't you free me somehow?!"

Suddenly every sigh I tried to breathe was stopping now

No can't go back" the two sang.

"No can't go back

(That summer day)

It hurts so bad

(Don't ever touch)

Or it might break" they sang in alternating voices.

"A voice is calling out "Can you hear me?" disappearing

Somehow now clear, aah so that's the reason

Midsummer night dreams as I reach out a hand through the haze" Vixenique sang.

"Cry to god, a boy, no stronger

And in those days he stood, no falter

A summer smile I won't remember

No, it stays the same forever

"Guess I died. And I'm so sorry"

Goodbye's too sad and way too lonely

Oh god, no, don't you say that you're leaving

Oh no don't leave me!" Conner continued.

"I finally know those hazy figures

Were just looking for this "me"" the two finished in unison.

"Holy! Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that." Haruka said with wide eyes. The other Moon senshi nodded their agreement as they stared at the two. Crimson stared with wide starry eyes and Yamibri raised an amused brow at her girlfriend. Dick and Kaldur shared a look and grinned.

"We can hear you!" Vixenique called as she blushed slightly. Conner rolled his eyes before turning to Koori.

"Connie~! How about, _Shinigami Record_?" Koori sing-songed. Conner twitched before nodding and gesturing Vixenique off the stage. The girl rolled her eyes as she walked away. The piano melody came on and Conner took a deep breath and slowly released it. (_Shinigami Record_ by JubyPhonic)

"What kind of life can I really hope to have?

Living all alone like the monster that I am

"Humans go so quickly

They fall so deep asleep"

Never show the shock

Never hear me weep

You fell in love with the monster that I am

Uniform it suited you

Into war you ran

"Can't we stay together forever and a day?"

Living out our lives

Hand in hand we'll stay." Conner sang, his bright blue eyes sliding closed. Dick and Kaldur suddenly seemed more interested than before.

"Savor every sunrise and slow the second hand

Giving you a child though the monster that I am

"You alone will grow and then fall so deep asleep"

Never show the shock

But I start to weep

Calling on the snakes I've the power in my hands

If they disappeared, I don't think that I'd be sad

A never ending world made for you and for me

Loving family then we will be." Conner sang as his eyes opened, showing that they were tear-filled and a bittersweet smile rested on his face.

"Waiting up for you

Door I closed behind

But you never came

Never wonder "why"

Counting out the clouds that had always floated by

Somehow even sunrise had made me want to cry

Then it finally hit me and brought the final blow

You had ran and left me long ago" he continued as a few of the tears escaped.

"Living all alone? Well I've had my share of that.

Better just to leave say goodbye and turn my back

Don't think I'll forgive you but that heart you broke in two

Even now will always beat for you" Conner finished with a head shake and a condescending smile. He shrugged helplessly before he turned and exited the stage area.

"Whoa." Usagi said in awe.

"What do you say to a little pick-me-up Vixen?" Koori said. The streaked rubbed at her teary eyes and nodded. "Great! _Shotgun Lovers_?" the Ice Solar Senshi asked. Vixen brightened happily with a nod. The others all shared a look at the title of the song. (_Shotgun Lovers_ by JubyPhonic)

"In a few seconds I'm raising hell, one by one a thousand love songs

Taking my body and filling it, must resist the feeling I get

So come on, come on, come on now baby

Somewhere I know I hear a sound, love is now eating this town

Calling the darkness out of beating heart's symphony

Maybe it's time for us to try it out for once

I wanna feel your love that's bleeding deep inside

And now…

Don't waste time give me your love

Want it here in my heart your deadly shotgun yeah

Don't let go I never will leave

Evermore you are my like honey sweet and tasty apple of my eye" the girl sang with a grin on her face and a roll of her hips.

"Maybe I knew it wouldn't go for long

Night cools down, not a flame is found

Maybe the magic has gone away

Just like that, all the love has died

So better not touch ever again

There's not a thing that's left to say, I hope you understand that

Your face is getting kind of old to me can't you see?

Haven't you heard it said "Things go as fast as when..."

Oh well you know I just don't care too much for you

Hey

Just as fast as you had come

In a flash it was gone just like a shotgun yeah

Back to life and never a again

Have to talk on the phone or any kind of that crap

Get on with your life" she sang with a twirl and a wink.

"To women keeping a love alive

Baby a shot or two inside your head could do it instead

If you all think there's a love out there

For everyone and then their cat and dog then maybe there's one out for me

Then on the other hand, maybe I can end this now

On the battlefield of love and desire

Putting out these flames of red, burning hot inside my head

So before you go away…let me feel again

Yeaaah…and now"

"Oh what crap "real" love songs

They just haven't a clue about a real lover

Oh my god I've rotted away

From my mouth all I sing is about love hate love hate

Don't waste time give me your love

Want it here in my heart your deadly shotgun yeah

Don't let go I never will leave

Evermore you are my like honey sweet and tasty apple of my eye

But then again tomorrow we'll just repeat bye… bye" a wink and a roll of her hips and she flounced off stage. Crimson was staring with wide blue eyes while Yamibri had raised a brow. Dick and Kaldur shared a chuckle while the Kent brothers just shook their heads.

"Yes! The show is going to be so much fun!" Koori giggled as she bounced in place. "_Clean Freak_!" (_Clean Freak_ by JubyPhonic)

"We don't need these unclean

Feelings are nothing

Anymore, they'll just bore a hole in me

Thinking we need to be

So happy, never gonna last

All you ask ends up in the trash" a voice sang as Conner returned to the stage.

"All people are different" you say bluntly

Look at "Needing" and "Wanting" same seven letters

But what if you're wrong and change it up to be

"We're human" Whatever works to shut my mouth" he continued with an eye roll.

"Then why not write a book? Words and letters

To define it, definite answers to questions

How to live dealing with lots of things

Like when a boy and a girl want "pure relations"

All of the people crying from all the loneliness in their hearts

All of the people lying that they will understand every part

All of the people truly think that love is a thing we take

No one sees that we haven't seen at all" he added with a head shake.

"No one can save the human race

Yeah we were late to see it's really not a race

Go with the flow and just give in

You know we think the same 'cuz changing is a pain

Messy things like emotions creep

Into the wall we call a heart made out of stone

Looking out for a scene like war

So unclean, dirty, just keep away from me" he sang as he turned his back to his audience and walked away.

"Your sad little stories have been getting

Kinda tired, why do you just keep on talking?

They're poking and joking and when they're tired

No more happy or laughing, wait what just happened?" he said as he glanced over his shoulder with a furrowed brow. He turned around.

"We're worried and judging books by covers

Getting ready, enemy strikes will be coming

No brainer, the danger is in your head

Just tararari tarari tū papparapa

All of the people dying from all the greediness in their hearts

All of the people buying just to throw away every part

All of the people break and buy new love that'll never last

"Can't you see I need you or I'm alone"" he sang with begging blue eyes.

"Who can say, it ain't that way

Yeah we all know egos are taking up the space

I don't know, it may be true

Don't wanna see the clean me dyed in dirty paint" he shook his head.

"Cool my brain and turn away

Don't wanna look to see the mean hypocrisy

Why not cry until I'm fine?

Don't wanna touch you please, just keep away from me" he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Pouring like a dream is the night overhead

Glowing ever hoping is morning again

Facing up ahead like you really don't dread

"No wait. Stop pushing yourself to the edge."

No one ever will treat me that way

Crying even dying a little each day

Thinking over again and again

Yeah I think I need it to all be clean

No I'm sure, can't take seeing anymore

No one can save the human race

Yeah we were late to see it's really not a race

Drown in the flow of big ego

No way to take a breather if you cannot swim

Everyone knows, since long ago

We've been a selfish race with nothing more to show

Shutting my mouth, I'll quit for now

I don't know, ya know? This is bye bye" he finished with a wave and a grin.

"Yay! This is going to be wonderful!" Koori cheered happily as she bounced in place. The two teens on stage rolled their eyes at that statement.

"We done yet?" Vixenique asked as she pounced on Conner. The boy squealed slightly as his balance became unstable. The two of them tumbled off stage and blinked when they were caught by someone. Conner was caught by Kaldur and Vixenique by Yamibri.

"Thanks." Conner said as Kaldur placed him on his feet.

"Thanks a lot!" Vixenique grinned. Yamibri sighed as she released the younger girl.

"You can go get changed now." Koori waved distractedly. The two high-fived each other before heading towards the stairs to go get changed. The others all followed after them to get changed from their work clothes as well. The Moon senshi all followed, curious about the habits of their new allies.

"I'll give the four of you a warning. Hurt them, and I'll freeze you reproductive organs and then cut you open while you're wide awake to rip them out." Koori said as she glared at Kaldur, Dick, Crimson, and Yamibri, her eyes were colder than the ice she controlled. The four tensed before they nodded in understanding and headed upstairs.

"You ready to meet them?" Koori asked into the shadows. A series of noises were the answers she received.

"Might as well. Such a shame my sister decided to be stupid." A male voiced mused. There were snorts all around at that. "Hey, I never said she wasn't." the voice said.

"Just get upstairs." Koori groaned in amusement. There were chuckles all around at that.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Yo!" a male voice said from the entrance of the living room, where the Moon and Solar senshi had gathered after everyone had changed.

"Yami-baka!" Vixenique cheered at the sight of the man. Conner squeaked and shot over to sit between his older brothers, half hiding behind them. Kean had done much the same with Midnight while Koori glared at the male sitting there.

"Don't call me that you brat!" 'Yami' said. He has black hair with natural violet highlights that reach the back of his neck. His shocking baby blue eyes draw a lot attention. He is slightly tanned with a well-muscled build. A violet tank top under a black hoodie clings to him like a second skin, which shows off his muscled chest. Black skinny jeans that have a series of violet paw prints going up his left leg are on his bottom half. They cling to his muscled legs and his ass. Black Air Force Ones with violet laces rest on his feet. A black collar with a violet jewel hanging from it is around his neck.

"Yo! Youkai Yami! I'm the Guardian of Darkness and Shadows!" Yami waved with a grin. The people behind him all rolled their eyes.

"Youkai Kaji, I'm the Guardian of Fire and Heat. Unfortunately, I'm the Prince of Mars and older brother to one Princess Mars aka Rei Hino." The redhead next to Yami greeted. Kaji has dark red hair that reaches his shoulder blades. His eyes were a fiery orange. A slightly tanned complexion covers his muscular build. He wears a red sleeveless hoodie over a black short sleeve t-shirt. It shows off his well-muscled chest and arms. There were black flame designs on the jacket and red flame designs on the t-shirt. He wears black leather pants with a red belt hanging from it. He wears black steel-toed boots with red laces. Around his neck is a black collar with a red jewel hanging from it.

"Youkai Kaze. The Guardian of Wind and Air. Pleasure. I'm also the son and prince of the planet Uranus." The male silverette said. Kaze has silver hair that reaches his waist. He also has bright green eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches. He has a slightly tanned complexion with a muscled build. He wears a silver tank top over a black long sleeve fishnet shirt. They show off his well-muscled arms. Black baggy cargo pants with a silver belt rest on his lower half. On his feet are black steel-toed combat boots with silver laces. Around his neck is a black collar with a silver jewel hanging from it.

"So you're my brother?" Haruka asked as she stood and walked over to stand in front of him. Kaze nodded in agreement as he pulled the dirty blonde into a hug. Haruka looked shocked for a few seconds before she returned the hug with a soft smile. "Hi." She said softly. A soft chuckle in her ear proved that he had heard her.

"Hello. I am Youkai Butsurigaku, the Guardian of the Mind and Emotions. You can call me Suri." The pinkette said with a wave and grin. She has soft pink hair that reaches mid-back while her eyes are emerald green. She has a pale complexion. She stands about 5'9. She wears a dark pink top that had one strap on her right shoulder. She also wears black shorts that reach her knees. On her feet were black inch heeled sandals, with a pink double helix design on them. Around her neck is a black collar with a pink jewel hanging from it. "I'm the oldest child and princess of Saturn." She added. Hotaru looked shocked at that information.

"Youkai Shin. Guardian of Death and Ghosts. I'm the younger twin of Suri-nee and the only prince of the planet Saturn. Hi Hotaru-chan." He has purple hair that stands up in spikes. His eyes are a matching purple. He has a pale complexion that makes his hair and eyes stand out more. He stands about 6'0. He wears a purple sleeveless hoodie that is zipped up, that showed off his muscled arms. He also wears black cargo pants. On his feet were black steel-toed boots with purple laces. Around his neck is a black jewel with a purple jewel hanging from it. The Moon Senshi of Death blinked in confusion before she was pulled into a hug by the twins.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan." Hotaru greeted with tears in her eyes as she returned the hug.

"Hi Minako-chan. I'm Youkai Kootetsu, the Guardian of Steel and Metal and the only prince of Venus." A man chuckled with a wave. Kootetsu has gray hair that reaches his hips. His eyes are an odd whitish green color. He is pretty tan with a muscular build. He stands about 5'11. He wears a gray tank top underneath a black hoodie. Black cargo pants with a gray belt rest on his bottom half. Black steel-toed boots with gray laces are on his feet. Around his neck sits a black collar with a gray jewel hanging from it. Minako squealed at the sight of him and launched herself at him in a hug.

"Big brother!" she was squealing happily as Kootetsu swung her around in circles.

"Michiru-chan!" a woman squealed as she launched herself at the Moon Senshi of Water. Said senshi blinked as she took the woman currently holding her in. Long aquamarine hair falls to her knees. Her hair is held back by a clip in the shape of a tear drop. She has bright aqua blue eyes. She has a pale complexion with a slender build and lean muscle. An aquamarine halter top shows off her toned mid-section. There are black tear drops printed on it. The halter top showed off her C-cup chest. She also wears a black sarong-like mini-skirt with aquamarine tear drops printed on it. It clings to her hips. She wears black flip-flops that had aquamarine rhinestones on them. Around her slender neck is a black collar with an aquamarine jewel hanging from it.

"Youkai Mizu, the Guardian of Water and Moisture and a princess of Neptune. Hi Sis." The woman said as she nuzzled the other woman. Michiru's eyes teared up as she returned the hug.

"This is really cute. I'm Youkai Raito. I'm the only prince of Jupiter and the younger brother of Princess Jupiter aka Makoto Kino, the Moon Senshi of Lightning. I'm the Guardian of Lightning and Thunder." A blonde male said as he rolled his eyes. He has bright yellow hair to mid-back. His eyes are an odd whitish blue color. He has a pale complexion and was well built with muscle. He wears a black tank top over a yellow t-shirt. He also wears black jeans with a lightning bolt on his right leg. He goes barefoot. A black collar with a yellow jewel hanging from it rest around his neck.

"I'm Youkai Tsuchi. I'm the Guardian of Earth and Plants. Hi there." A man waved. He has forest green hair to the base of his neck. His eyes are ruby red. He has a tanned complexion and is pretty muscled. He stands about 6'6. He wears a forest green tank top over a short-sleeve black fishnet shirt. On his bottom half are black baggy cargo pants with forest green designs on them. He walked barefoot. Around his neck is a black collar with a green jewel hanging from it.

"Hello there. I am Youkai Doku, the Guardian of Poison and Acid." A male said. He has soft lavender hair that stops at his ankles. His eyes are a bright pink. He stands about 5'10. He has a slightly tan complexion with a slightly muscled build. He wears a lavender tank top with black splatter print designs on it. He also wore black shorts that reached his knees with lavender designs around the pockets. He goes barefoot. Around his neck is a black collar with a lavender jewel in the shape of a splatter print hanging from it.

"So you're all of Con-nii senshi?" Usagi asked with wide blue eyes. Doku shook his head at that.

"There's one more. Youkai Saito. He'll be here a little later today. He's at the animal preserve nearby." Conner explained as he pulled Doku into a hug.

"We should have a party! It's been a while since we've all been together!" Vixenique said. The other Solar Senshi all made sounds of agreement, Shin's being the loudest.

"I'm all for it!" Conner grinned as he bounced in place slightly. "What do you guys think?" he asked the Moon senshi. They all shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Party!" Shin punched the air.

"You'll have to excuse Shin-chan. He likes to party." Suri explained with a giggle. "He's a party animal."

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"We know how to throw a party huh?" Conner asked as he dropped down next to Usagi. The blonde was taking a break from the party. The two twins were quite happily getting along, much to the happiness of all their senshi. They had also met Harrison-Youkai Saito, the last of Conner's senshi. He was the Guardian of Animals and Nature and he was really lazy, except when animals were involved.

He has short emerald green hair that brushes against his shoulder blades. His eyes are a bright silver color with black slit pupils. He has lightly tanned skin with a lightly muscled build. His muscles are noticeable, but not overly. He wears a lime green button-up vest over a black tank top with long sleeve fishnet sleeves. On his bottom half are black skin-tight jeans with lime green designs going up his right leg. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots with lime green laces.

"Yeah! This is so much fun!" Usagi giggled. "I'm glad that Yukiko and Catya, along with the Nekomata Twins are here. I would have been devastated if Chibiusa and Hotaru had to spend the whole night alone with nothing to do." She added. The five girls had kidnapped the male Nekomata twin and were having a movie night upstairs. Usagi trusted Hotaru to make the younger children go to bed seeing as she was the oldest there. Eventually anyway.

"Hey, at least they're having fun. Well, at least the girls are." Conner chuckled.

"Shiki-kun's probably just eating all the snacks they have." Usagi giggled.

"Then we can expect a kitchen raid later tonight." Conner said.

"Con! Come dance!" Dick said as he walked over. Usagi raised a brow at the blush on her brother's cheeks at that statement.

'_Oh ho! What's this? Conner has a crush on Dickie!'_ Usagi giggled when her brother had accepted the offer.

"So you noticed huh?" Adam asked as he walked over. Usagi nodded.

"He's like that with Dick and Kaldur. And for all her protests, Vixenique is the same way with Crimson and Yamibri." He chuckled as he nodded towards where the three were sitting; Vixenique on her sister's lap and the redhead's arm was around her waist. She was giggling at something Yamibri had said.

"Something wrong Usa-chan?" Adam asked.

"It's just…I, I…" Usagi tried to explain only to trail off with a sigh.

"You feel lonely right?" he asked. Usagi's head snapped up and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. Everyone feels like that sometimes. Just focus on you for now m'kay?" he asked. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm not super book smart, but I know people." Adam said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Usagi smiled happily as she stretched. Adam wandered away when he noticed that Ami was all alone.

"Usagi!" Minako squealed as she pounced on the other blonde and nuzzled her. Usagi laughed as she returned the other girl's enthusiastic greeting and nuzzling. The other girl's arms slid around her waist and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"This isn't what I ever expected." Minako said softly in her ear as she took in the sight of the Moon and Solar senshi mingling and getting along great. She grinned when she noticed that Haruka had challenged Midnight to an arm wrestling match and was apparently winning.

"But this is the happiest you've ever been?" Usagi asked, understanding the other girl's feelings. Mina nodded in agreement with that.

"As much as it hurts, this happening was good for us." Minako said.

"I know…I just wish they decided on something other than this." Usagi sighed.

"Usagi-chan, answer me this, do you really think that Rei would have accepted Conner-kun, Vixenique-chan, and the others?" Minako asked seriously. Usagi shook her head at that.

"She wouldn't have. I just don't understand why she has so many insecurities that she has to take them out on everyone else!" Usagi huffed in annoyance.

"Maybe we'll never know. For now, focus on the present and forget the past, both of them!" the blonde ordered playfully.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Usagi laughed with a salute. The two then headed over to go back to partying.

-**The Solar Senshi-**

"Morning." Usagi said as she entered the kitchen. She yawned and blinked at the Solar Senshi that were students sitting there. All of them were wearing as little as possible.

Conner wore a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top. Vixenique wore a simple long sleeve button down shirt that reached her thighs. Midnight wore a pair of dark blue sweat pants. Kean wore a pair of white shorts and a white tank top. Kendall wore a pair of burnt orange boxers. All of them looked as tired as she did.

"This is what you get for partying all night." Yon said as he entered the kitchen and directed Usagi to take a seat at the table. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of bowls. He placed one in front of each of the teens and then walked over to grab the milk from the refrigerator. He then grabbed a bunch of boxes of cereal and placed them on the table in front of the teens. They eyed each other before they all reached for the boxes, with no one getting hurt in the process thankfully.

"We weren't up all night. Just until two." Vixenique said. Yon snorted at that.

"Whatever you say Vixi. Whatever you say." Yon said as he took a sip of his coffee. The others all grunted and went back to eating.

"Shin-kun partied harder than the rest of us." Usagi pointed out. Yon snorted once again.

"He always does." Yon said.

"And if you thought last night was bad, you never want to see Shin-nii at a party where there's liquor." Conner said as he finished his cereal.

"Do you eat at the speed of sound or something?" Vixenique asked.

"No, but he can give Wally a run for his money." Dick stated as he entered. All he wore was a pair of black boxers. It was the design on them in gray that had people snickering.

"Batman Boxers Dickie? Never would have guessed." Kendall snickered. The male looked down at himself before he snorted.

"You wish you looked this good in Batman boxers." Dick said as he headed over to the coffee machine. The others all snickered at that as they continued on their breakfast. Conner jumped as he automatically reached up and caught something that Dick had thrown at him. It was an apple and he blinked before he grinned at the other male in thanks.

"So, what do we do today?" Usagi asked.

"I say we relax and just get together. Tomorrow is Sunday, so that means getting ready for school on Monday." Vixenique said. There were a bunch of affirmative responses to that one.

"I think some sparing needs to happen today. At least so that the Moon senshi can see what we do around here." Yon said. There were nods from the Sun senshi.

"Hey quick question. If Con's senshi are the Solar/Sun senshi and Usagi's are the Lunar/Moon senshi, then together, aren't they the Sky senshi?" Dick asked. Everyone stared in shock before Conner squealed and launched himself at the male. The momentum was enough to knock the older male on his ass with Conner in his lap.

"I like the sound of that! You're a genius Dick!" Conner cooed. The older male was bright red in color as Conner bounced slightly.

"You gonna let him up any time soon?" Crimson asked as she entered the kitchen. She wore a simple red nightgown that had black lace around the bust and the ends. She headed straight for the coffee machine and took a sip of her black coffee.

"Gross!" came the cry from multiple voices. Everyone blinked at the sight of Vixenique, Conner, and Usagi making disgusted faces. The three blinked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"We get along pretty well." Vixenique grinned.

"Heh, I always thought we would." Conner said as he pushed some of his hair over his shoulder. There were eye rolls at that as everyone continued on with breakfast.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And here is chapter 4!

Vixenique: Cool.

Shin: Yes! Party! (cackles evilly)

inucrossoverlover: Shin-kun! The party's over! Accept that!

Shin: Never! (Runs off still cackling)

Vixenique: Do I want to know what aspect of your personality that Shin is created from? (Head tilt)

inucrossoverlover: Probably not. Say bye. (Pouts)

inucrossoverlover & Vixen: Ja Ne Minna-san!


	5. Spars and Shopping

inucrossoverlover: Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 of _The Solar Senshi_!

Vixenique: Hi everyone! Thanks for coming back!

inucrossoverlover: I know. Thanks so much! And as a thanks, we bring you another chapter.

Vixen: inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot! _Sailor Moon_ and _Young Justice_ belong to their respective owners.

inucrossoverlover: Now! Chapter Start!

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 5: Spars and Shopping**

***Flashback***

**Dreamscape**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**-The Solar Senshi-**

_Recap: "I think some sparing needs to happen today. At least so that the Moon senshi can see what we do around here." Yon said. There were nods from the Sun senshi._

"_Hey quick question. If Con's senshi are the Solar/Sun senshi and Usagi's are the Lunar/Moon senshi, then together, aren't they the Sky senshi?" Dick asked. Everyone stared in shock before Conner squealed and launched himself at the male. The momentum was enough to knock the older male on his ass with Conner in his lap._

"_I like the sound of that! You're a genius Dick!" Conner cooed. The older male was bright red in color as Conner bounced slightly._

"_You gonna let him up any time soon?" Crimson asked as she entered the kitchen. She wore a simple red nightgown that had black lace around the bust and the ends. She headed straight for the coffee machine and took a sip of her black coffee._

"_Gross!" came the cry from multiple voices. Everyone blinked at the sight of Vixenique, Conner, and Usagi making disgusted faces. The three blinked at each other before they burst out laughing._

"_We get along pretty well." Vixenique grinned._

"_Heh, I always thought we would." Conner said as he pushed some of his hair over his shoulder. There were eye rolls at that as everyone continued on with breakfast._

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"So who's sparing against whom?" Conner asked as he led the group into a large training ground outside of the Solar Senshi's home.

"I'll go." Midnight said.

"I'll take him." Yami said.

"Count me in!" Koori said excitedly. Conner blinked before he nodded.

"Our three Big Cats going against each other huh? Now this will be interesting." Vixenique said as she set up a video camera. It was one of many that were set up around the protective barrier that surrounded the training grounds. It was there for the protection of those who were outside of the spar.

"Okay! Sailor Ice vs. Storm Knight vs. Shadow Knight! Begin!" Conner called as he stepped out of the sparring area.

"Ice Elemental Power, Make Up!" Koori called as she was engulfed in ice blue and black lights. She was in her senshi form when it died down.

"Storm Elemental Power!" Midnight called as he was engulfed in dark blue and black lights. He was in his knight form when they were gone.

"Shadow Elemental Power!" Yami called as he was engulfed in violet and black lights. He looked completely different when it died down.

His hair was the same length and his violet highlights shinned in the sunlight. His baby blue eyes glinted in amusement. His knight clothing consisted of a skin-tight black tank top that displayed his muscled form. On both of his biceps were violet armbands. He wore a pair of skin-tight black jeans that hugged his frame. A violet belt was looped to fall off his right hip. On his feet were black combat boots with violet laces. A gold dangling earring hung from his right ear. It was set with a violet gem that glinted in the sunlight. A large black pole was set on his back. There were violet runes set into it. Flowing around his body was a large black cloak with a violet orb design on it. Around his neck was a black collar with a violet gem in the shape of an orb hung from his neck.

"Shadow Knight, defender of the Darkest Nights!" Yami called out.

"Let's do it!" Ice called out.

"Hell Yeah!" Storm grinned.

"Then let me start off! Shadow Striker!" Shadow said as ropes made of transparent violet energy rose from the ground around him. They turned into large blades and launched themselves at the other two senshi. Ice did a backflip to avoid them while Strom grabbed the one that launched itself at him. He strained against the strength before it suddenly stopped as the rope shifted. It wrapped around his ankle and threw him into a nearby tree. Ice grit her teeth before she tensed and turned. She just barely managed to block Shadow's kick, though the strength of it knocked her back a few feet.

She shot towards Shadow and he was put on the defensive as the girl attacked him with punches and kicks in a fury of motion. When the girl came down in a heel drop, he brought both his arms up to block it. He winced before he quickly moved to grab the female senshi's leg. Her eyes widened and she had no defense as she was slung around and slammed into the ground. Her pained cries continued to sound out as Shadow continued to slam her into the ground.

"He's going to hurt her!" Ami cried out with tears in her eyes. Adam had a tight hold on the girl to keep her from going over to the sparring area. Even the other senshi, the Outers included, looked hurt and pained.

"We fight like this in order to be ready for anything and everything that the bad guys throw at us." Conner said simply. He did wince slightly as Storm appeared out from the trees he had been thrown in order to kick Shadow in the back, making him release Ice in the process.

The male rolled for about ten feet before he finally rolled to a stop. He pushed himself to his knees, only to yelp as he was kicked in the face by Storm. He was then kicked in the side by Ice. He rolled a few more feet before he did a back flip to avoid the attacks by the other two senshi. He quickly called on more transparent violet ropes to hold the two of them off. He backed away as he stemmed the blood flow from his nose. He placed a hand to his side and a crack sounded. He shivered and shook his head before he climbed to his feet.

He then shot forward and kicked Ice in the chest. The woman flew back and rolled a few feet. Shadow and Storm went back and forth fighting it out. Ice sat up and shook her head a few times before blinking. She smirked when she noticed that the two were too busy with each other and therefore not paying her any attention. She climbed to her feet and leaped into the air over the two males.

"Diamond Storm!" she called as she created millions of thin, sharp ice shards around her form. They then shot towards the two males. They yelped in pain as they were covered in the shards and moved to dodge the girl's drop kick. They moved to continue dodging her strikes.

Shadow winced when he realized that he was starting to lose coordination and some of the feeling in his limbs. He used his ropes to put some space between himself and the other two. He created a transparent violet dome in order to defend against the two's attacks.

He glanced down at his limbs and saw the ice shards that pierced his skin were spreading along his limbs. He cursed and settled into a meditative position. His eyes slid closed and a soft hum escaped his throat. He was engulfed in a soft violet glow.

"Right now?! Is he crazy?!" Vixenique yelled as she shot to her feet.

"What's going on?" Chibiusa asked in confusion.

"What Yami's doing is Meditate. It helps to deal with damage done and can help clear the mind somewhat." Conner explained as he eyed the scene. "He's healing the damage that Diamond Storm did."

"What did it do?" Ami asked.

"Diamond Storm is both an impact attack and lingering attack." Kaji said.

"Basically, when the attack hits, it does major damage. The lingering effect is what sets it apart though. The shards embed into the skin and the longer it remains there and the more the people affected move, the ice that makes it up spreads from the affected area. If it isn't taken care of soon enough, it can lead to hypothermia and eventually death." Kaldur said as he surveyed the scene in worried interest.

"Then why isn't Storm affected?" Michiru asked.

"Storm has a lot of elemental powers. His element is comprised of other elements. As far as we know, he can use lightning, wind, water, and ice." Conner said. "And that's why he isn't affected, or at least not as much as Shadow is." In front of him, Storm seemed to be thrown off balance for a moment and shook his head in order to clear it. Shadow's eyes snapped open as the glow faded. He stood up and shook some ice and mostly water off himself.

Ice grit her teeth as she flew backwards to put some space between her brothers and herself. She eyed them and went after the weaker target, Storm. With Shadow now rejuvenated, he would be more difficult to take down. Storm snarled and caught her arm. He spun her around so her back rested against his chest.

"Heaven Destroyer!" he snarled. Everyone's eyes widened and Shadow turned and quickly threw up another violet dome. He kept his back to the other two Sun senshi. Everyone outside of the training barrier looked up and noticed that the sky was darkening and black storm clouds were rolling in. A flash of lightning shot from one cloud to another with thunder cracking with the sound sharply echoing. A large lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit Storm and Ice. Screams rang out as everyone shaded their eyes from the bright golden light.

When the light had gone down, everyone quickly turned to face the two. They found the two of them passed out on the ground. They were smoking slightly as a few sparks of lightning flew off their bodies.

"Suri-nee's going to kill the two of them." Shadow said as he stood up shakily.

"Winner: Shadow Knight!" Vixenique said. The male laughed somewhat before he flopped down onto the ground.

"I didn't even get hit and electricity is running through me. Shows just how powerful Storm is." He said.

"He wasn't chosen as the personal defender of Sol and Terra for no reason." Kean said as he walked over and poked his boyfriend. He quickly jerked back when some of the lightning sparked him. The lightning slowed to a stop and the two detransformed.

"Well, let's get them to Suri so she can mother and then murder them." Crimson sighed as she grabbed Koori. Tsuchi grabbed Midnight and tossed him over a shoulder. He started on the way back inside and Crimson followed him.

"I guess the best we can do right now is help you guys." Vixenique said as she turned to the Moon senshi. "We need to make you more powerful in order to handle the traitors. Especially you Usa-chan. They might even join the darkness to do so."

"Let's do it. Don't worry. Nothing like what you just saw." Conner was quick to reassure. "Alright Usa-chan, Chibi-chan, transform for me."

"Moon Crisis Power, Make-Up!" Usagi called out. In the front of hair were two wing-like barrettes. Her earrings were no longer dangling moons, but were simply crescent moons affixed to her ears. Her choker became yellow with a red heart. The stripes on her collar were yellow, while the collar itself became dark blue. Her shoulder pads were translucent and shaped more wing-like. The back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. The top of her skirt was adorned with a yellow belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer blue, but white with a yellow and blue border at the bottom.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make-Up!" Chibiusa called out as she was engulfed in pink lights. She still wore her barrettes. Her choker became yellow with a red heart. The stripes on her collar were yellow. Her shoulder pads were translucent and shaped more wing-like. The back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. She gained crescent moon insignias on her boots. The top of her skirt was adorned with a yellow belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer pink, but was instead white with a yellow and pink border at the bottom.

"Should we princess?" he asked as he turned to Vixenique. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Solar Star Power!" Conner called out as he was engulfed in orange, gold, and black lights. He shook out his long black locks with a smile.

"Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" Vixenique called out. She was engulfed in black and purple lights. She stretched lightly when they died down.

"Let's do it Solar!" she grinned.

"You got it Insanity!" Solar said. The two grasped hands and reached for the other two to do the same. They did and a soft glowing white light surrounded them. The foursome all closed their eyes in concentration.

"I call on the bright, energetic power of the sun. To harness and use as my own. From the sun in the sky and the shadows they create, I accept all." Solar said. The white light turned orange to match his theme color. It then turned back to white.

"I call on the harmonious, peaceful power of the earth. To harness and use as my own. From the birds in the sky and the fish in the deep seas, I accept all." Insanity said as the light took on a purple color, much like her theme. It then returned to white. 

"I call on the mysterious, healing power of the moon. To harness and use as my own. From the shining light to the darkest night, I accept all." Both Moon and Chibi Moon said. The light turned a mixture of blue and pink, before it returned to white.

"By the Devine Trinity, so I declare it, so mote it be!" they declared as their eyes all snapped open. Everyone gasped when they noticed that their eyes were glowing their theme color. The white light surrounded them all and formed a dome and seemed to rain down stars onto the foursome. When it all came to an end, they all smiled softly.

"Wow." Moon breathed softly. Chibi Moon giggled and leaned against her. Insanity bounced in place while Solar pressed a soft kiss to all of their foreheads.

"My Little Princesses." He cooed. The foursome and the rest of the senshi were unaware they were bring watched.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Well, well, well, looks like little Sol grew up to be quite the looker." A female voice said as a woman, obscured by the darkness that surrounded her body, leaned against a wall in a very dark room. The only thing that could be seen was a pair of gold eyes. There was a hint of malice in her tone.

"I could say the same for Terra." A male said with a chuckle. He too was obscured by the darkness. His eyes were a deep eerie gold green color.

"You have the brats?" the man asked.

"Yes, they're with them." The woman replied as she continued to watch the scene of the prince and princesses being questioned by their senshi in worry. Moon, Solar, and Insanity froze before they all looked around.

"Moon? Is something wrong?" Chibi Moon asked.

"You don't feel it?" she asked.

"She might not, but I do." Insanity said as she eyed the area.

"The feeling of being watched." Solar said. The three suddenly turned and looked up, directly into whatever was watching them.

"They've gotten better." The woman said with a raised brow. She could tell that her companion had nodded in agreement.

"And what do we do with Moon?" the woman asked.

"I'm sure we can find a certain prince to handle her." The man replied with a dark smirk on his face.

"Release them. They'll be able to find them quite fast." The man ordered. The woman nodded and a few moments a door opened and closed.

"Soon Little One. You will be mine." The man said as he focused on Solar. Said male looked sick to his stomach for some reason. Then again, the girls next to him looked much the same.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Ugh, god I don't feel good." Conner said as he pushed himself up. He looked around and realized that he was located in his room.

The walls were a soft blue color that was really soothing while there were white wood accents. The floor was a dark hardwood that was polished to a shine. Off to the right side of the room was a large dark wood desk with a black rolling chair underneath. The wall directly in front of the white painted door was a large bay window, complete with a window seat and black drapes. There was a large dresser off to the left wall that the bed rested against. The dresser was made of dark wood while a door sat on either side of it. They were both painted white. The bed he was in was covered in pristine white sheets and soft blue covers with large fluffy pillows in blue and white cases. It was a four poster bed made from a dark wood with soft blue curtains hanging from the posts.

"Huh?" he questioned softly. A soft groan made him jump and turn in his bed. He blinked when he noticed Dick sitting in a chair. He was fast asleep with his head being pillowed by his arms. He was snoring slightly. Conner blinked before he smiled softly and pet the larger male's head softly. A soft snuffle was his response.

"Feel better?" Kaldur asked as he entered the room. He held a tray of food.

"Yeah. What happened?" Conner asked as he helped Kaldur and placed the tray on bedside table.

"You passed out earlier. You don't remember?" Kaldur asked. Conner shook his head and blinked in confusion. Kaldur explained that Conner had been training Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon along with Sailor Insanity. They all just suddenly screamed and passed out, hitting their heads on the way down.

"If you say so." Conner shrugged as he reached for the food. Kaldur handed him a plate and Conner squealed happily as he started chowing down. A soft groan came from Dick as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Connie?" he asked sleepily.

"Have a nice nap?" Kaldur asked as he handed the younger male a glass of water.

"How long have I been out?" Conner asked.

"Well, it's about nine right about now." Kaldur said. Conner chocked at that.

"I-I've been asleep for ten hours?!" he bellowed. The two males winced at his shout, but nodded in agreement.

"But…how…huh?" he asked in confusion.

"That's what we don't understand. None of you had a concussion, but you were all out that long." Dick said as he grabbed a plate of food. Kaldur shrugged as well as he too grabbed the last plate of food. Conner chewed on his fork distractedly as he hummed softly.

"I have no clue. First that weird feeling that we're being watched, then we all just suddenly pass out? It makes no sense." Conner mused as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. He chewed in thought.

"I think the newest Big Bad is about to show up." Conner sighed unhappily.

"Guess you better get as much rest as you can Con." Dick said. Conner nodded even as he chewed on more of his salad.

"Question. Why am I having salad for dinner?" he asked in deadpan.

"Suri's orders. She wants you four eating lightly until she says otherwise." Kaldur said. Conner pouted unhappily even as he continued eating.

"It's going to be a long night. Oh no! I still have homework to do!" he whined.

"Well, it is Saturday night and you will probably be up for a few hours. I suggest you get it done that way." Kaldur said after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah, you're right." Conner said.

"So, is the work different than what you did back in Happy Harbor?" Dick asked.

"A little. It's not that hard though. But I think that's mostly because we haven't had to face any big enemies. So I think we're all going to slide behind on school work in the near future." Conner said.

"So you'll just have to ask us for help." Dick said. Conner blinked at him and turned to Kaldur, who nodded in agreement.

"You guys are awesome!" Conner grinned at the two.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Mama." A soft voice said.

"I want Mommy." Another voice said.

"Chibi." A younger voice said.

**Dreamscape**

"Mama!" a soft female voice called. Conner turned and looked around, noticing that he was in a black void.

"Mama! Help me!" the voice continued with a sob. Conner looked around franticly.

"Mama." The voice said from behind him. A hand grasped his leg and he screamed.

**Dreamscape**

Conner shot up in bed screaming. He calmed down when he realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked around and tried to calm his breathing. A knock on his door had him looking over.

"Con?" Vixenique asked as she peeked into his room. Behind her was Usagi. Both of them looked as shaken up as he felt. He lifted up his blanket and that was more than enough to cause the two girls to shoot over to his bed and cuddle with him, after closing the door of course.

"What did you dream about?" he asked quietly after they had gotten settled.

"I was in a dark void. There was a little girl calling me mommy. I couldn't find her and then something touched my leg." Vixenique explained and Usagi nodded. Conner sighed and nodded as well.

"I think the shit is about to hit the fan." Conner sighed and the two girls nodded in agreement as they all fell asleep.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Um Usagi-chan?" Luna questioned. The two were out enjoying the day, since it was now Sunday and the day before the blonde and all of her senshi were forced to return to their normal lives.

"You see her too?" Usagi asked as she turned to glance over her shoulder. Following the two was a small girl who couldn't be any older than two. She had bright red hair that was pulled into a set of odangos that were shaped like hearts with some ringlets hanging down. Her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a white button down shirt, a blue skirt, and white shoes.

"Hi there little one! Are you lost?" Usagi asked as she crouched down to the girl's height.

"Chibi?" the girl said. Usagi's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. It was the exact same one she had heard from her dream last night.

"So what's your name?" Usagi asked.

"Chibi Chibi!" the girl giggled.

"Chibi Chibi?" Usagi asked with a sweat-drop. The little girl reached for her and Usagi picked her up. The blonde gasped at the feeling that ran through her body at the touch. The girl's blue eyes slid closed and she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I guess you're coming with me." Usagi said softly.

"Chibi." Chibi Chibi said happily.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Huh?" Vixenique said as she looked up from her book. She glanced around before she sighed and stood, marking her page and placing it in her bag. She was currently sitting in the park, reading up on a book for class. Shiki was settled on her shoulder and he hissed at the bushes. She looked over sharply when the bushes near her rustled. Her eyes narrowed and she tensed when the rustling continued. She blinked at what fell out of the bushes.

It was a little girl of about two. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders in a similar style to Hotaru's, just slightly longer in the front. Her eyes were a bright green color that glinted in the light. She was small and slightly tanned. She wore a spring green kimono style top and black shorts. On her feet were black gym shoes with green laces.

"Hi." Vixenique said as she crouched down. The girl blinked up at her and smiled.

"Konichiwa! I'm Chikyu Terra." The girl said in a voice that was the exact match to the voice from her dream. Vixenique stared in shock until Shiki nudged her and she shook her head.

"I'm Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique." Vixenique said as she held out her hand. Terra took it and shook her hand.

"Are you lost?" Vixenique asked.

"I…I don't know." Terra said. Vixenique's eyes furrowed before she sighed.

"Let's see if Yon can find out where you belong." Vixenique said as she picked her up. She gasped at the feeling of rightness that settled over her at holding the girl.

"Mommy." Terra said quietly and Vixenique's eyes widened as she stared down at the now sleeping little girl. Shiki nudged her again and she started on her way back home. Terra was cuddling into her chest all the while.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Hmm." Conner said to himself as he continued walking. He was in the shopping district of Juuban. He was just window shopping, not really intending to buy anything. He had his long hair pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He was ignoring the looks being shot at him by most of the men in the area. He was also ignoring the looks he was getting from people who were staring at Kira, who was settled on his head. A soft mew made him look up at his feline, whose tail flicked backwards. Conner looked behind him and realized he was being trailed by a small female toddler.

She appeared to be two with soft sky blue hair with a white headband. Her eyes were a soft silver color and wide, framed by sky blue lashes. She was slightly tanned. She wore a white dress that reached to her knees with a multitude of petticoats underneath the skirt to make it puff off. Sky blue designs rested on the dress hems. On her feet were white thigh-highs, complete with the same blue designs that were on the dress. On her feet were simple white boots.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Conner asked as he leaned down to face the girl. She stuttered shyly before she shook her head.

"I'm Kent-Luthor Conner. Who're you?" Conner asked.

"Megumi Sora." The girl replied and Conner's eyes widened. The girl's voice was the one he heard from his dream from the night before.

"Maybe we should figure out if anyone's looking for you." Conner said. Sora clung to him and he picked her up. He bit his lip at the complete feeling that having the girl in his arms caused.

"Mama." Sora said quietly and Conner stared down at her. He shared a look with Kira and nodded, heading towards home.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"They found them quite easily." The male voice from before said.

"It was to be expected. After all, they do have a connection to one another." Another male voice chuckled as the three scenes played before them.

"The only thing to do is wait." The female said.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"So, how are they?" Usagi asked nervously.

"They're fine. They want their mothers though." Suri-chan said. The threesome looked down at that.

"They've claimed you as their mothers haven't they?" Yon asked. The three nodded and the man sighed softly.

"I think they're a ploy to get you three to lower your guards. However, there isn't much we can do to prevent that. They're still just children who're being used in a dark way. We'll keep them here for tonight and while you guys are at school tomorrow and figure out what we can do." Yon said. They three nodded happily before they all glanced into the window where the three little girls were. They were in a large playroom, building castles out of blocks by the looks of it. The three of them looked over towards the window and waved at it, giggling happily.

"They're aware that this isn't a wall." Yon deadpanned. There were sweat-drops and whistling at that response. The girls just grinned happily at that from inside the room.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"We're home!" Usagi called as she and Chibiusa entered the house.

"Usagi! Chibiusa! There you are!" Ikuko said angrily.

"I-is something wrong?" Usagi asked as Chibiusa clung to her skirt. She buried her face in her mother's skirt and whined softly.

"Is something wrong?! Of course something's wrong! You've been hiding so much and then I find out that you have a boyfriend?!" Ikuko said.

"What?! I don't have a boyfriend!" Usagi cried out.

"Oh. And who exactly is Mamoru?" Ikuko questioned with a scowl.

"He was a close friend who I ended up dating, but he betrayed me, so we broke up a few days ago." Usagi explained. Ikuko looked down at that and sighed. She then sent Chibiusa upstairs so that she wouldn't hear the next part of the conversation and the two sat on the couch.

"Then why are Makoto-chan and Rei-chan claiming that you've been sleeping with him?" Ikuko asked. Usagi scowled at that.

"Rei and Makoto apparently don't like me anymore and tried to turn the rest of my friends against me. It didn't work and they're upset that they couldn't turn my friends against me. Mamoru sided with them." Usagi said unhappily. This was truly the first time she was facing the betrayal that her ex-boyfriend and friends had committed against her. "And he tried to drag Chibiusa into it with him." She added softly. Ikuko gasped at that.

"How dare he! She's only a child!" Ikuko cried and Usagi nodded in agreement with her.

"Un. That's what Con-chan and the others said." Usagi added.

"Con-chan? Oh, one of the new students you were telling me about! The two of you are friends?" Ikuko asked. Usagi nodded happily.

"Yeah! I'm friends with him and his adoptive family. They are so awesome! They took me and all of my friends in and we had a lot of fun!" Usagi grinned happily. The two women soon settled down to talk about Usagi's new friends and what was happening in school.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Ohayo Con-chan, Vix-chan!" Usagi called as she waved to the two of them. The two turned and waved at her with smiles. Ami followed behind her with a smile.

"Huh? Where are Kean-san, Midnight-san, and Kendall-san?" the blue-haired woman asked when they were all together.

"Oh, they went to get some drinks. There they are." Conner said as he nodded towards the trio. The three were greeted and they passed around the cans. Conner got fruit punch as did Kean, Vixen and Usagi peach, Ami was given a green tea flavor and Kendall and Midnight had orange juice.

"Mmm!" Vixenique giggled. The others all grinned as well as they continued drinking. The bell rang and they all hurried to their classroom. They all settled down in their seats before the bell rang. They all stared at the male who walked in instead of Haruna-sensei.

He was tall with dark brown hair. His eyes were a bright green and full of laughter. He wore a white button-down shirt with a green tie and black slacks. He also wore black loafers.

The females in the class, aside from the senshi, were drooling and mooning over him. The males were also staring at him in awe while the senshi males were staring at him with raised brow.

"Am I the only one noticing this?" Vixenique whispered to Usagi. The woman nodded in agreement and the two shared a look before they all glanced at the male senshi. They all nodded in agreement with the girls and they caught Ami's eye as well, who nodded.

"Hello everyone! I'm your substitute teacher until Haruna-senshi gets better. She caught the flu and managed to break her ankle. Her doctor wants her to stay off her feet until she's better. So, you'll all see me for the next few weeks. I'm Hernandez Kay, nice to meet you all." The teacher introduced to the class. He was greeted happily at that and smiled. His smile dimmed somewhat at the sight of six of his students eying him warily. He shook it off and smiled brighter.

"So, now that you all know who I am, let's figure out who all of you are!" Kay-sensei said as he pulled out the roster. He went down the line.

"Kent-Luthor Conner?" he called.

"I'm here senshi." Conner said neutrally. Kay eyed the delicate male before he moved on to Kendall. He glared at the teacher due to the look he was sending his brother.

"Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique?"

"Here." The girl said with a smile.

"Leon-Youkai Yoru?"

"Please call me Midnight sensei." Midnight requested.

"Mizuno Ami?"

"H-here." Ami said nervously.

"Ookami-Youkai Kean."

"That's me." Kean said simply.

"Osaka Naru?"

"I'm here Kay-sensei!" Naru said with stars in her eyes and a breathy tone.

"Tsukino Usagi."

"That's me!" Usagi cheered.

"Now that that's all done and over with, let's get started." Kay said as he started teaching the day's lesson.

"Despite not trusting him, he is a good teacher." Kendall admitted as he exited the school later that day. The others all nodded in agreement with him. The group was unaware of the eyes that watched them or the fact that those eyes flashed an eerie gold color before they turned away.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Shopping?" Usagi asked at lunch the next day. Ami blinked as well in confusion.

"Uh huh. If it's one thing that's therapeutic, it's shopping. Plus, who doesn't like trying on new clothes and hang out with their friends." Vixenique cheered happily. The males all nodded in agreement with her, even though they were rolling their eyes.

"She's right, shockingly enough." Kendall said.

"So, you wanna go? We'll pay for everything." Conner said. The two girls looked down at that.

"You don't have to pay for everything you know." Ami said.

"We know we don't have to, but we want to. We've managed to gather more money than we can actually use. As Yon constantly tells us, help us spend our money. Otherwise, it's just gaining dust." Midnight said as he took a bite of his pasta. The two shared a look and sighed nodding in agreement.

"Yay!" Conner and Vixenique cheered happily.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Since we're friends, we're going to invite you and your senshi on a lot of really cool events, though some of them might seem really boring." Conner said as he led the way into the center of the mall.

"First things first, I think we need good ball gowns." Vixenique said with a finger on her chin. Mina, Usagi, Ami, and Chibiusa all blinked and followed her when she walked off.

"Come on guys. I think we could use some new suits." Conner said as he led the four males behind him. Adam and Kendall sighed and shrugged, followed by Kean and Midnight.

"What do you think?" Vixenique asked as she did a twirl. She wore a light purple dress that hugged her curves. It was a bandeau style top and showed off her bust. There was a black lace trim along the bust line. It flowed to the ground in gentle waves. There was a slit up her left leg that reached mid-thigh, adding a hint of sex appeal. It also showed off the black band around her thigh with a purple lace trim. Her hair hung in loose waves with a light purple headband resting in her hair. There was a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a gold chain choker around her neck. On her feet were black pumps.

"I know. Usa-chan, come on!" Vixenique called as she stepped off the pedestal she stood on and took Usagi's arm. She shoved her into a dressing room and ran off, returning with a dress, which she passed to Usagi before the others could get a good look at it.

"Oh wow." Minako said when Usagi exited the dressing room a few moments later. The dress clasped around her neck with a ruffled front along her bust line. It was a soft pink, nearly white, color that shined in the lights. There was a black vest that fell under her bust. The dress continued on to the ground to hide her delicate feet. On her hands were black gloves with a pink ruffle on them. On her head was a black headband with a large pink flower settled on it. The bottom of the dress fell open in the front, showing that underneath the light pink layer was a darker pink layer, which fell around her legs. Black thigh-highs with a pink ribbon trim rested on her legs. On her feet were pink pumps that were three inches.

"It's so pretty Usagi-chan!" Ami said excitedly. Usagi blinked at them before going over to the mirror and staring at herself in shock.

"Ami-chan, Mina-chan, go, go!" Vixenique urged them into dressing rooms so that she could pick more dresses. She even got Chibiusa into one as well. She then scampered off to find more dresses.

Ami's was a short dress that reached mid-thigh and made her blush, especially when there was a mention of the male population seeing her in it. It was a multi-layered dress. The top layer was pure white. The layer underneath that was a soft blue with darker blue petticoats under it. A bright blue ribbon with a blue flower placed in the middle rested on her chest. Black gloves ran up her arms to her elbows with a blue ribbon on them. Running up her legs were black thigh-highs with a blue ribbon on them as well. In her hair was a light blue flower with black ribbons trailing down from it. She also wore blue three-inch pumps on her feet.

Mina's consisted of a edgy style dress. It reached mid-thigh and was pure white. There was a black ribbon trim along the strapless neck line and down the middle, through her bust. The skirt of the dress was black with a soft orange petticoat under it. Part of the dress was hiked higher the rest on her right thigh. A soft orange flower with black ribbon trim rested there. Black detached sleeves ran from her wrists to her elbows with a orange ribbon on the end. On her feet were black pumps with a orange ribbon on the back while black thigh-highs ran up her legs. Her normal ribbon was gone, replaced with a black hat with an orange trim.

Chibiusa wore a white ruffled shirt that had a turtleneck-like collar. A black band with a pink ribbon rested around the collar. There was a pink flower attached to the back of the shirt. There was also a black skirt that reached her knees with a pink ruffle trim. Running up her legs were black thigh-highs with a pink ribbon trim. On her feet were black Mary Janes with a pink ribbon them. Black gloves ran up to her wrists with a pink flower attached to them as well.

"Wow. I see you girls have been busy." Conner said as the males entered the store. All of them held a bag.

"Hi guys!" Vixenique greeted as she skipped over to them.

"Having fun I see." Kendall chuckled in amusement as he took the girls in. They all smiled at him and blushed at Adam's whistle.

"You guys can clean up really well." He said. The girls all blushed even more at his praise and they were happy.

"Come on, get changed so we can pay and go do more shopping." Conner said as he flicked his hair over his shoulder. The girls all nodded and the girls went to go change.

Three hours later, the teens were happily exhausted and sitting in the food court. They were all pigging out on sweets and fatty foods.

"I think it's time to go." Conner said as he nibbled on his cookie. The others all groaned at the thought of moving.

"I know, I know, but we have to get going. It's starting to get late and I'm pretty sure we all want to sleep at a normal time." Conner argued as he climbed to his feet. There were groans and sighs as everyone climbed to their feet and headed for the entrance.

"So, where we going first?" Adam asked as everyone climbed into the Jeep.

"I say my house. I don't think Chibiusa can stay awake much longer." Usagi said as the pink-haired girl leaned against her side, half asleep.

"I need to get home to. You can drop me off after these two if that's alright." Ami said.

"I can take being last." Mina said with a yawn.

"Alright. Let's get going." Kendall said as Adam stared the engine. They were on their way, dropping everyone off before they headed home.

"How much longer?" Kendall asked as he glanced at his younger twin.

"About a week, maybe a week and a half at most." Conner replied as his head leaned against Vixen's. The girl was already asleep, snoring softly. The two older males nodded in agreement as the smaller male started to nod off as well. An hour later, the four Sun senshi were tucked into their beds, sleeping peacefully.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 5!

Vixenique: Interesting. Very interesting. I want all of those dresses by the way.

inucrossoverlover: I'm sure you do. I actually want those snacks from your lunch.

Vixenique: Ne, what role does Kay-sensei play? (Tilts head)

inucrossoverlover: Wouldn't you like to know. Don't worry, that'll become clear soon enough. (Grins)

inucrossoverlover & Vixenique: Ja Ne Minna-san! Enjoy!


	6. A Challenge Issued

inucrossoverlover: And I present chapter 6! (Giggles)

Vixenique: You're so happy! (Raises Brow)

inucrossoverlover: I know! Disclaimer!

Vixenique: Okay. inucrossoverlover doesn't own anything other than her own original characters and the plot of this story. _Young Justice _and _Sailor Moon_ belong to their respective owners.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

**Chapter 6: A Challenge Issued and the Truth Revealed**

***Flashback***

**Dreamscape**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**-The Solar Senshi-**

_Recap: "You guys can clean up really well." He said. The girls all blushed even more at his praise and they were happy._

"_Come on, get changed so we can pay and go do more shopping." Conner said as he flicked his hair over his shoulder. The girls all nodded and the girls went to go change._

_Three hours later, the teens were happily exhausted and sitting in the food court. They were all pigging out on sweets and fatty foods._

"_I think it's time to go." Conner said as he nibbled on his cookie. The others all groaned at the thought of moving._

"_I know, I know, but we have to get going. It's starting to get late and I'm pretty sure we all want to sleep at a normal time." Conner argued as he climbed to his feet. There were groans and sighs as everyone climbed to their feet and headed for the entrance._

"_So, where we going first?" Adam asked as everyone climbed into the Jeep. _

"_I say my house. I don't think Chibiusa can stay awake much longer." Usagi said as the pink-haired girl leaned against her side, half asleep._

"_I need to get home to. You can drop me off after these two if that's alright." Ami said._

"_I can take being last." Mina said with a yawn._

"_Alright. Let's get going." Kendall said as Adam stared the engine. They were on their way, dropping everyone off before they headed home._

"_How much longer?" Kendall asked as he glanced at his younger twin._

"_About a week, maybe a week and a half at most." Conner replied as his head leaned against Vixen's. The girl was already asleep, snoring softly. The two older males nodded in agreement as the smaller male started to nod off as well. An hour later, the four Sun senshi were tucked into their beds, sleeping peacefully._

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Am I the only noticing that something's off?" Vixenique asked as she sat next to the others on the roof. The others all nodded in agreement with her.

"Something is majorly off. I just can't put my finger on what it is." Usagi said with a frown.

"I just hope that for once it's something good." Conner said with a sigh. "But it never is with our luck." He added unhappily. The other Student Senshi all sighed right along with him.

"I'm torn." Kean said and everyone turned to him.

"I want the big bad to show themselves so that we can get this over with, but at the same time, I don't want to end the peace and quiet we have." He explained.

"Come on. It's time for classes to start." Conner said with a glance at his watch. The others all grabbed their things and headed for their classroom.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"New students? Again?" Usagi asked when Kay-sensei told them. The rest of the class just talked among themselves excitedly while all of the Sky Senshi shared a somewhat nervous glance.

"How about the three of you introduce yourselves?" Kay-sensei asked as he leaned against his desk. The three males in front of the desk had jaws dropping and girls with stars in their eyes.

"Hello I am Kou Seiya." The raven with long black hair pulled into a ponytail greeted.

"Kou Yaten!" the silver-haired shorter one said.

"Kou Taiki." The tallest of them said.

"T_he Three Lights_? Here? At our school? Oh my god!" the senshi heard Naru say loudly and they all started backing away from the rest of the girls in the room.

"Yes, we are _The Three Lights_." Seiya said with a charming smile. Usagi felt herself blush lightly and she turned away. She jumped slightly as she was poked in the side. She turned to Vixenique who had a brow raised at her actions.

"I…I feel like we've met before." Usagi answered and the Solar Senshi nodded in understanding.

"I get what you mean. Kind of like when we found the girls right?" Vixenique asked. Usagi nodded in agreement and the other girl smiled at her. "Uh-oh." Vixenique said as she nodded at Ami. The blue haired senshi was staring with wide-eyes as well. They sweat-dropped at that. The guys had apparently noticed as well and sweat-dropped as well. Ami seemed to notice that she was being watched and she flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay Ami-chan!" Vixenique laughed at lunch that day. "I guess they are pretty cute. They just aren't my type."

"So there really isn't an issue if I wanted to date one of them?" Ami asked.

"Of course not. The only way we'll ever tell you to break up with someone is if they're abusive. And if the big bad goes after them." Conner said with a soft smile. He kept up that smile as he punched Midnight in the chest for trying to steal his lunch. Midnight groaned as he leaned against his boyfriend. Kendall snickered in amusement.

"People always forget that Conner is dangerous. He just looks all cute and harmless. He's probably the most dangerous of us all." Kendall chuckled as he drank some of his juice. Conner batted his eyelashes innocently and then giggled.

"I still fear Vixen the most." Kean said as he ate some rice. The others all stared at the streaked girl and she looked up at them all. They all shared a look and nodded.

"Agreed." The senshi all said and the girl pouted.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Gym class. The horror." Conner sighed as he changed into his gym uniform. He looked up when the locker room door opened and the three new students entered. He blinked at them before he pulled his shirt on and shook out his long hair.

"Hey, we have the same class right?" Seiya asked. Conner nodded as he pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, I'm Kent-Luthor Conner." Conner introduced.

"That's not a Japanese name right?" Seiya asked. Conner nodded again.

"Nope, I'm American." Conner said as he finished changing. He headed towards the entrance of the gym and braided his hair.

"Oh right, watch your back around most of the girls." Conner said as he finished braiding his hair and opened the door. "They're vicious." Conner grinned as he exited the room.

"Seiya?" Taiki asked.

"He's a senshi alright. The energy's rolling off him in waves, even more than that blonde girl and the girl with the streaks. My guess he's the leader and they share the position of second in command." The dark-haired male said with narrowed eyes. The other two nodded.

"Do you think they might be a threat?" Yaten asked.

"At the moment no. Hell, they might even be able to help us." Seiya said. "We'll worry about that later. We still have to finish school." The leader answered and the other two nodded as they got changed into their gym uniforms.

They exited the locker room and all looked freaked out when all of the girls turned to them with stars in their eyes. They whimpered quietly and Conner sighed. A second later Seiya was moving to catch a ball that had been aimed at him. He blinked and followed the direction of it to find that it led to Conner and Usagi. The girl waved while Conner gestured for the ball. Seiya tossed it back and Conner spun it on his finger.

"Good. Now that everyone's here, let's get started with class. Volleyball everyone." The coach said and most of the class groaned in annoyance. Conner and Usagi shared a look and shrugged. They high-fived as they were placed on the same team. Conner spiked the ball over to the other side of the net and no one was fast enough to stop it. They all blinked at him before they noticed that he was bouncing another ball. He winked before tossing the ball to Usagi. Now that she was actually exposed to people who didn't nitpick at all of her shortcomings and failures, she was much more confident and less of a klutz. She caught the ball and actually managed to get it over the net.

"Yes!" she cheered happily.

"Usa!" Conner called and the girl stopped her celebrating and turned just in time to get hit in the face by the ball.

"Usagi!" Conner called as he ran over to the girl's side. She was knocked out with swirly eyes.

"Great. Seiya! Take her to the infirmary!" coach yelled and Seiya went wide-eyed. "Conner! Show him the way!" the man continued and the male blinked before he nodded. Seiya picked the girl up and Conner led him out of the gym.

"Come on, this way." Conner said as he led the male down a hall. Seiya shifted Usagi slightly as he followed Conner. The male's long black locks trailed down his back in the braid he had it in and swung as he walked.

"Why are you here?" Conner asked.

"What do you mean?" Seiya countered.

"You know exactly what I mean, Sailor Star Fighter." Conner said as he turned to the male. His blue eyes were now more blue red than completely blue. Seiya stopped at the sight of those eyes.

"Y-you…" Seiya trailed off. Conner nodded at that and his eyes turned back to their beautiful sapphire blue color with a blink.

"We aren't here to fight." Seiya said and Conner nodded.

"I know you aren't. Otherwise, I would have had you… dealt with." Conner said simply as they started walking again. Seiya gave him a look and eyed him as they continued to walk.

"So long as you aren't a threat to us, we have nothing to fight over." Conner said simply as they reached the infirmary.

"Eh? Tsukino-san?" the nurse asked.

"Hai sensei. Usa-chan got hit in the face with a ball during gym class." Conner explained as he toyed with his braid. The nurse shook her head as she nodded and shooed the two males away. They bowed to her and left the room.

"We'll give you a chance to explain. Meet us at the gate after school today." Conner said and Seiya nodded in agreement as they reached the class, just as it ended.

They headed to the locker room to go get changed for the rest of their classes. Conner unbraided his long black locks and shook them out, running his fingers through the length with a hum. He entered the classroom and took his seat. The older twin walked over to him and raised a brow.

"Usa got hit in the face. She's in the infirmary." Conner explained and Kendall nodded, heading back over to his desk. Class continued on normally. Usagi entered the room about an hour before the day was over. She handed Kay a note and headed over to her seat, rubbing her head. Vixenique reached over and stroked her head with a soft coo. The day ended and they all headed towards the gate.

"We're meeting up with our new students." Conner said as they all waited. The others all shared a look and Conner waved off their worries. Ami had to leave to help her mother with dinner and gave them all her support.

"Hello minna." Conner greeted when they reached the gates. The three bowed and the Sky Senshi all bowed back.

"And here he is." Kendall said as the Jeep Liberty pulled up. They all climbed in, the new senshi climbing in as well at Conner's look.

"Oh, roomy." Yaten said and Conner and Vixenique giggled at him. He flushed lightly and they just giggled at him even more.

"You're just so cute!" Vixenique giggled. "So, who're you?" she asked.

"I know he's Sailor Star Fighter," she pointed at Seiya. "Then that means one of you is Star Healer and Star Maker; which is which?"

"I'm Healer." Yaten.

"Maker." Taiki said. The girl hummed and Kendall and Adam snorted.

"Meet your Sun counterparts; Sailor Sun Fighter, Kent-Luthor Adam, the one driving, and Kent-Luthor Kendall, Sailor Sun Maker. They hold the Red and Burnt Orange Rubies respectively." Vixenique introduced as the two greeted the new senshi.

"I'm Solar Knight, Prince of the Sun and older twin of Sailor Moon, princess of the Moon." Conner introduced. "I hold the Orange Diamond and I'm Kent-Luthor Conner."

"I'm Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon and holder of the Silver Crystal." Usagi greeted. "My name is Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Kitsune-Youkai Vixenique. I'm Sailor Insanity, the Princess of Earth. I hold the Purple Diamond." Vixenique introduced with a grin.

"Ookami-Youkai Kean, Eon Knight. I hold the White Diamond. Hello." Kean nodded at them.

"Yo! Leon-Youkai Yoru aka Youkai Midnight! I'm Storm Knight! I own the Dark Blue Diamond!" Midnight said with a laugh.

"So we already know who you guys are. Why don't we wait until we're with Yon-papa for you to tell us why you're here, ne?" Conner asked with a smile. The three blushed and nodded in agreement.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Yon-papa!" Conner called as the senshi all entered the mansion. The Three Lights were staring in awe and Usagi giggled at them.

"Don't worry. Me and all of my senshi were like that when we first came here too." She giggled. "You'll get used to it."

"What is it Conner? Oh, new friends." Yon said as he entered the entrance hall. The three bowed and introduced themselves to him and he did the same.

"Mama/Mommy/Chibi!" three little blurs yelled as they pounced on the prince and princesses. The three squealed as they fell and hit the ground.

"Ow." Conner said as he pushed himself up. He stared at Sora, who was settled on his lap.

"Hi Mama!" the girl greeted happily as she cuddled her mother. Chibi Chibi and Terra were settled on Usagi and Vixenique and they were cooing happily.

"Hi." Conner greeted as he stood and placed Sora on her feet.

"Missed you." Terra said as she hugged Vixenique.

"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi giggled happily as she bounced in place. Seiya stared at her and the girl giggled, waving to him.

"I feel like I've met her before." Seiya said as he walked over and bent to her height. She blinked up at him and smiled.

"Chibi." She said as she handed him a cookie.

"She's cute." Seiya laughed as he patted Chibi Chibi on the head.

"So, why are these three here?" Yon asked as he led the way to his office. The teens all trailed after him, while Adam wandered off. The three tiny girls were settled in their 'mothers' arms.

"We're here looking for our princess." Seiya said. The others all blinked in confusion.

"You're from Kinmoku right?" Yon asked. The Starlights nodded in agreement.

"So, what makes you think your princess is on Earth?" Yon asked.

"We've tracked her signature here. We just want to find her and return to our homes." Seiya said.

"Our princess warned us about so new enemy just before she disappeared. She said that those of the planet Earth were the target and she wanted to warn the protectors of this planet." Taiki added and Yaten nodded.

"We've been tracking her scent." Seiya said and the sky senshi all blinked in confusion at that.

"Her scent is really that distinct here on a planet like Earth?" Conner asked with a head tilt. The Star Lights nodded.

"Well, I guess we can't be too skeptical. We've dealt with weirder." Vixenique shrugged and the other senshi all nodded in agreement with her.

"The only thing we can do is help you guys find your princess." Usagi grinned and the Star Lights stared at them in awe.

"Don't look so shocked." Conner laughed. "We like making new friends."

**-The Sailor Senshi-**

"Morning." Usagi yawned as she dropped down into her seat.

"What's the matter Usagi-chan?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night." The blonde said with a hand wave.

"Why?" Vixenique asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Just couldn't sleep is all." The blonde said and gave them a smile. "That's all it was, really." She reassured them. The other two girls shared a look and nodded.

"Excuse me." A voice said and they all turned and blinked at Makoto.

"Can we help you?" Vixenique asked, determined to protect her friends. The Lightning Senshi stared at her with a glare.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said.

"Anything you have to say to us you can say to her." Usagi said with narrowed eyes. The green-eyed girl glared before handing her a letter. Usagi nodded and the other girl went to her seat.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked worriedly. The blonde shook her head and placed the letter in her bag, deciding to read it during lunch.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Usa-chan?" Conner asked as they all reached the roof, dragging the Star Lights along with them.

"It's a letter from Mamoru." Usagi said as she opened the letter. Her twin and best friend nuzzled her and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She pulled out the letter and read it aloud.

"'_Dear Usagi,_

_If _you're_ reading this, then that means that Makoto was able to deliver this letter through your lapdogs.'_" Usagi was cut off by Vixenique's growl and snarl of anger.

"Did that bastard just call us lapdogs?!" she snarled. "Oh I'm gonna kill him!" Conner shushed her and stroked her hair, soothing her anger.

"'_We have every intention of battling you, since we want the Silver Crystal. You and Rei will fight it out for the Silver Crystal on the night of the full moon, next Saturday. If you refuse, than your family is our next target._

_Signed,_

_Chiba Mamoru.'_" The blonde finished shakily. She felt tears come to her eyes and she sniffled. Conner passed Vixenique to Kendall and pulled Usagi into a hug. She sobbed into his chest and he rocked her slightly.

"Shh, Usa-chan, shh. Please don't cry." Conner said as he placed kisses on her head.

The Star Lights shared a look, looking confused.

"They were our former friends and senshi. They betrayed us." Ami explained quietly as Conner continued to sooth Usagi. He sat down and pulled the slightly smaller girl into his lap, soothing her by running his fingers through her hair. Vixenique settled next to them and nuzzled the blonde, whimpering softly in empathy.

"That's just not right. Not on any level." Yaten said softly.

"Usagi. Look at me." Conner ordered as she finally stopped sobbing. He brushed away the tears that rested on her lashes and smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We're your friends, your family. We'll look after and protect you whenever you need us to, and even when you don't want us to. You will fight Rei, if only to prove to them that they're wrong." Conner said.

"To prove I'm not the useless crybaby who only got lucky. I want to prove that to them." Usagi said in determination.

"And we'll look after your family just in case they don't want to play fair." Vixenique added. Usagi stared at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Usa-chan." Kean said and the blonde turned to him. "What I'm about to tell you, you may not like, but it is necessary." He continued and the blonde shivered, getting the feeling she knew exactly what he was going to tell her.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

"Mama, Papa?" Usagi called as she allowed herself into the house. Conner and Vixenique followed her. Ikuko and Kenji entered the living room and stared at the three teens.

"Konichiwa." Conner and Vixenique greeted as they bowed to the adults.

"Hello. Usagi-chan, what's going on?" Ikuko asked.

"Where are Shingo and Chibiusa? What I'm about to tell you needs to be heard as a family." The blonde said.

"I'll go get them." Kenji said as he walked upstairs.

"Sit down Mama. Believe me; you're going to need to before the story is over." Usagi said and the woman did so. Usagi, Conner, and Vixenique sat on the couch opposite her. The rest of the Tsukino family came downstairs and Chibiusa claimed a seat next to Conner. He patted her head and she smiled up at him.

"Usagi?" Kenji asked.

"What I'm about to tell you, is the complete and total truth. I'll be able to show you and prove it when I finish. Conner and Vixenique are here to provide more truth to it, along with Chibiusa." Usagi said as she turned wounded blue eyes on her family. They nodded in worry and understanding.

"Okay, it's like this. It all started when…" Usagi started. Five hours later, Usagi finally finished the entire story. The blonde was currently curled up under Conner's arm, burying her face in his side as he stroked her hair to sooth her. The blonde was absolutely terrified of her family's reactions at the news of what exactly she had been doing for the past two years.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked and she watched as her daughter flinch at the sound of her voice before she peeked at her.

"H-hai?" she asked softly.

"Can you prove it?" Kenji asked.

"Can Con and Vix help me?" she asked. They nodded and the three teens climbed to their feet. They moved the couch out of the way and the two ravens kept Usagi in between them.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!" Usagi called out as she was engulfed in multicolored lights. When it died down, she looked different. A crescent moon rested on her forehead. Her earrings had stars attached to the crescent moons. Her choker was red again, but it had a heart with a crescent moon on the bottom. The collar was changed into a darker blue with three yellow stripes. Her shoulder pads were large pink puffs with two patches of red fabric (the same as the fabric on the end of any fuku's gloves). The length of her gloves extended to her upper arms, wing-like clips were attached to the gloves, and attached to her wrists were chevron-shaped red bracelets with crescent moons. Gone also was the front bow, replaced with a wing-like design similar to the shape of the bow, and in the center was a yellow heart embraced by a crescent moon. Her belt was a thin red ribbon clipped on with a crescent moon. This belt also replaced her back waist bow, and it had two thin red ribbons streaming. Her skirt was three layers - yellow, red, and blue. Her boots were inverted; they were white, pointing down, with a red border and a crescent moon. She also wore large wings on her back. Some other more subtle differences were the lack of a "chest protector" (so to speak) under the front bow, and the absence of a white waist-belt above the skirt. The only part of her costume that did not change in any form was the odango covers.

"Whoa. This is new." Usagi said as she did a circle, getting a good look at her new fuku.

"That, my dear sister, is called a power up. You are now Eternal Sailor Moon." Conner said.

"Really?" she asked. The two ravens nodded and the blonde's eyes widened, pouncing on her twin with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sobbed as she buried her face in his neck. Conner chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead, directly over her crescent moon.

"You're welcome Sis. Now off. I have to transform too you know." Conner chuckled and she released him.

"Solar Star Power!" Conner shouted. He was engulfed in orange, black, and gold lights. When it died down, he was in his knight form. His clothing consisted of a gold Chinese style top that clung to his upper body. There were orange sun designs printed all over the top with little black buttons and accents. On his bottom half was a matching pair of gold Chinese style pants that had black accents. Wrapped around his waist was an orange cloth sash that fell off his right side. Printed on the hanging fabric was a black sun design. On his feet were black combat boots with orange laces. On both of his wrists were black fingerless gloves with orange sun designs on them. Placed in the sash was a black sword sheath with an orange sun stenciled on it. The hilt was a bright orange color with a sun emblem hanging from it in gold. His long black locks were held out of his face using orange and gold hair clips. Around his neck was a gold ribbon choker with a black edge. An orange sun hung from it. In his ears were orange sun earrings with a blue crescent moon inside them. Around his forehead was a gold tiara with an orange gem settled in it. A gold cloak flowed around his frame with a bright orange sun design printed on it in the back and reached his ankles and it was black on the inside.

"My turn! Earth Planet Power!" Vixenique shouted as she was engulfed in purple and black lights. When it died down her sailor form caught a lot of attention. It was very similar to the Moon senshi's uniforms. It consisted of a white leotard that clung to her frame and showed off every inch and curve of her figure. She had a black sailor collar around her neck with three purple lines running along it. It led to a large purple bow on her chest. Placed in the exact middle of the bow was a black star. Her skirt was black as well, with a purple star placed at her waist. A large purple bow rested on the back of the skirt with the ends running down in curls to her knees. She had slightly see-through purple flair protrusions on her shoulders. Running up her arms until her biceps were white bridal gauntlets (you know, those gloves that only wrap around the middle finger.) There were purple bands wrapped around her wrists and the top of the gauntlets at her biceps. Running up her legs were black two inch heeled boots that flared out at the top and reached mid-thigh. There was a white edge running along the top of the boots. Purple ribbons criss-crossed around her legs over the boots until her knees. A gold tiara rested around her forehead with a purple gem in the middle. A white ribbon choker rested around her neck with a purple star on it. Wrapped around her shoulders was a long purple cloak that reached her ankles and flowed around her with black star printed on the back. In her ears were purple star shaped earrings.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Usagi said as she pulled off her pose.

"Solar Knight, defender of the Shinning Sun!" Conner greeted as he turned slightly, his cloak fluttering around his form.

"Sailor Insanity, defender of the Harmonious Planet!" Vixenique said with a spin and a flick of her hair.

"We are the Children of the Devine Trinity! We will defend all we love!" they said.

"Yeah! We did it!" Insanity cheered as she bounced.

"On our first time too. Not bad, not bad at all." Solar said as he smiled.

"Oh wow. This is real?" Shingo asked and the three nodded.

"Chibiusa too?" Ikuko asked and the pinkette nodded.

"Moon Crisis Make-Up!" Chibiusa called out as she was engulfed in pink lights. She still wore her barrettes. Her choker became yellow with a red heart. The stripes on her collar were yellow. Her shoulder pads were translucent and shaped more wing-like. The back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. She gained crescent moon insignias on her boots. The top of her skirt was adorned with a yellow belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer pink, but was instead white with a yellow and pink border at the bottom.

"Aw! How come I didn't get a power-up?" she asked as she turned to the teens.

"You are more powerful, that's no doubt." Insanity said.

"Maybe your body isn't strong enough to handle a power up right now. You are still pretty young." Solar mused.

"I guess so." Chibi Moon said. Sailor Moon bent down to stoke the girl's hair.

"Don't worry Chibi. You'll get it one day and shine, just like your mother." She said.

"Still wish this was the past that leads to a future with me in it." She sighed. When Usagi had explained everything, she really explained everything, including Chibiusa's origins and everything that had happened involving the Solar Senshi and the Starlights, including the three mysterious little girls and the letter from Mamoru.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked and the blonde ducked behind her brother.

"Y-yes?" she asked warily.

"Why do Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru want the Silver Crystal?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." Usagi said.

"I do." Conner said as they all dropped their transformations.

"You do?" Kenji asked and Conner nodded.

"Usagi-chan's Silver Crystal is the origin of power for the Solar System Senshi." He explained.

"But, don't all of the Planetary Senshi draw power from their planet?" Usagi asked.

"They do, but they only developed those powers out of the need for the Queen of the Moon to be protected. One of your ancestors in the Silver Millennium realized that there were others out there who would demand her power. She went to the different planets asking for help and the heirs of those planets were given powers that corresponded to their planets to protect her. It continued down their lines until your birth and the attack on the Moon." Conner explained.

"Wow. How do you know that?" Vixenique asked.

"I spent a lot of time on Mau, where Luna and Artemis come from. They have a lot of history on the Moon Kingdom and the other kingdoms; basically since it was started." Conner explained as he pushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"That is why he's the leader of the Sun Senshi." Vixenique explained.

"No, he's the leader of the Sky Senshi. I'm happy sharing the position of second-in-command with you Vixi." Usagi giggled. Conner flushed at that statement and looked down, embarrassed. The girls cooed over him.

"I wish I could stay here forever." Chibiusa said sadly. Conner suddenly paled.

"Chibiusa, how long have you been in this time?" he asked worriedly.

"A few months. Why?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"When was the last time you looked at the key Pluto gave you to time travel?" he continued.

"Over two months. Conner, why?" she asked. Conner again ignored her as he pulled out a phone.

"Yon-papa question. Exactly how long do Time Space Keys last in a single time?" Conner asked. He bit his lip at the answer Yon gave. "I see. I think you need to take a look at Chibiusa." Conner replied. "Hai. Understood." Conner hung up and bit his lip.

"Conner?" Usagi asked nervously as she hugged Chibiusa.

"When Usagi and Mamoru broke up, then Chibiusa should have faded from this time period since it doesn't lead to the future she comes from. I assumed that she stayed because before the betrayal, there was still the chance that Usagi could get pregnant by Mamoru, even if they don't stay together." He explained.

"But afterwards, she should have faded no matter what, since there was no chance of them getting together." Vixenique said as she caught on.

"Then the question is, why she still here? Right?" Shingo asked. The others all nodded as they turned to the pinkette.

"What does that mean?" Chibiusa asked nervously.

"I think it means that either you're stuck in this time period or…" Conner trailed off.

"Hakufu?" Chibiusa asked in fear.

"Or, it means that Mamoru was never your father and you're still here because Usagi and whoever your other parent is will get together with Usa and you will be the result." Conner finished.

"O-other parent?" Usagi asked with a flush.

"The Silver Crystal will continue on your line. It doesn't matter what gender your partner is. Both the Orange Diamond and the Purple Diamond will do much the same. I know for sure that the jewels of the major royal families will do so and maybe even the other jewels, but I can't be sure about those." Conner said as he shook his head.

"So, you really will become my Mama?" Chibiusa asked as she hugged Usagi.

"Yeah. I will!" Usagi said. They looked up at the whistle Conner let out.

"I can't be sure if that's the truth! That's a theory. We need to see Yon and let him check you over before we can make any final decisions." Conner said. They nodded and Conner sighed, pretty sure what he had just said didn't register.

"Eh? It's so late!" Vixenique cried as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Everyone's probably getting ready for bed by now." Conner sighed.

"You two can spend the night." Ikuko said. The two stared at her before they nodded.

"Arigato." They said with a bow. Ikuko waved them off before she sent Vixenique to go sleep in Usagi's room and Conner in Shingo's.

"Goodnight Shingo." Conner said.

"G-good night." The younger male said as he rolled over, facing the wall. He was flushing slightly as he was developing a crush on the teen. Conner giggled softly, realizing what the smaller male's problem was.

"Night Usa." Vixenique said with a yawn.

"Night Vix." The blonde replied as she cuddled into her pillows. Inside the Tsukino household, four senshi slept peacefully, unaware that their lives were about to change for the worst.

**-The Solar Senshi-**

inucrossoverlover: And that is chapter 6!

Vixenique: Damn! Well, I was wondering when they were going to make their move.

inucrossoverlover: I know.

Vixenique: But did they have to threaten Usa's family though? (Frowns)

inucrossoverlover: I don't like it anymore than you do, but it does move the plot along.

Vixenique and inucrossoverlover: Ja Ne Minna-san!


End file.
